Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix!
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: A prequel story to the "Looney Winx!" series; the Winx Club girls first encounter the Looney Tunes characters through a transportation spell gone awry. Once the girls land in Looney Tune Land, the girls garner a special connection with six of the Looney Tunes characters, but three dark figures are set to break up their friendship once and for all ...
1. The Beginning

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix!  
** **Summary :** This is the official pilot to the _Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Looney Winx!_ series. Join the Looney Tunes cast and the Winx Club girls as they go through a unique retelling of their first encounters and first adventures, as well as their first battles against the forces of evil (the Trix). Expect the usual _Looney Tunes_ comedy, along with elements of humor, drama, adventure, action, and straight-up zaniness! This story is dedicated to LooneyWriter (who is the main inspiration of the _Looney Winx!_ series) and MonstarzGirl.

* * *

Looney Tunes © Warner Bros. Animation  
Winx Club © Rainbow S.p.A.  
Any other characters who appear are owned by their respective companies.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 1: The Beginning  
** ** _Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix!_ – Chapter 1: **"The Beginning"

 **Chapter Description : **Well, this idea has been going through my mind for quite some time, but I didn't know the right way to do this. Hopefully, this will work out for the best. This one mainly centers how the Looney Tunes and Winx Club first met each other, which will lead to their subsequent adventures. I was planning on having this be part of a series of stories titled Animation Multiverse, where the Winx Club girls become friends with other cartoon characters (i.e. the Eds, Courage, Huey & Riley, the Warners, the Tiny Toons gang, the Spies, Mordecai & Rigby, Billy, Mandy and Grim, etc.), but I will cross that bridge when I get there. Anyway, this loosely follows LooneyWriter's original _Looney Tunes_ & _Winx Club_ crossover, but with a unique style to it. Also, this is set to be a pilot to the _Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Looney Winx!_ series, since this mentions how the Tunes and the Winx first encountered each other. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story.

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room: Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown reading a script while they watch the cartoon unfold in front of their eyes; they are currently sitting in one of the Warner Bros. Recording Studios where Bugs is munching on a carrot and Daffy is drinking a cup of coffee)

" _So, eh, I bet all you guys at home are wondering how we met the Winx Club girls, right?_ " Bugs narrated.

" _I highly doubt they would've cared, rabbit,_ " Daffy said, joining Bugs in the narrator's booth.

Bugs could only roll his eyes as he said, " _I wasn't asking you, Daffy. Well ... it all started with a weird transportation spell that was conjured up by a teenage girl ..._ "

" _But, I guess you're going to tell this story anyway, are ya?_ " Daffy said in an indignant tone.

" _Yeah. I know it feels weird, but the big wigs at Warner Bros. are going to cut our tenure if we don't do this_ ," Bugs said as he munched on a carrot.

" _Oh, brother, they're despicable!_ " Daffy said.

* * *

(Alfea College for Fairies – Thursday: 9:15 AM)

Anyway, back to the main plot of the story, it all starts at a private school for fairies known as Alfea College, which is the school of seven teenage fairies who are known as the 'Winx Club'. In one of the dorm rooms within the school, one of the girls, who has light-brown hair and wore a pink shirt, a pink skirt, light pink socks and red shoes, was busy working on a new transportation spell, which was pretty challenging for her ... at least, according to the other girls in the room.

"I don't know if you should try to conjure up that new transportation spell, Flora," The red-haired girl said to Flora. "After all, I don't think the spell would work out in the way you intended to."

"Don't worry, Bloom, I'll be fine," Flora said to Bloom. "I need to practice this spell, so I know that I'll be able to use this spell in an easier and faster fashion."

"Uh ... Flo, I think Bloom meant that she didn't want us to go into a new dimension because of what will happen with this spell," Stella, the blonde-haired girl, said.

"Guys, you are overreacting," Flora said with a smile. "I promise I'll do fine."

"Ok, Flora, if you say so," Bloom said as she and Stella stepped back, and sat on the bed where Musa, Tecna and Layla were sitting.

As soon as Bloom and Stella sat down, Flora put her hands up, closed her eyes, and started concentrating as she started to move her fingers around and sparkles were showing up as a way to show that the spell was actually going to work. The other Winx girls were watching in amazement as they were surprised that Flora managed to handle this spell with ease. However, their amazement would turn into worry as soon as they noticed what would happen next.

After Flora said the magic words for the spell, a little tornado formed outside of the school and the window opened up quickly as the girls screamed while they went down into the tornado, which felt more like a funnel, to say the least.

"Wow, Flora, I'm impressed," Stella said in a sarcastic tone. "That's the first time I have ever seen someone mistake a transportation spell with a tornado funnel!"

Flora just rolled her eyes as Tecna stepped up to her defense and said, "You know, Stella, a tornado is actually a unique form of transportation. After all, it picks you up and takes you to an area of the unknown. Besides, haven't you seen _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"Well, duh, but she was supposed to conjure a transportation spell, _not_ a tornado funnel," Stella said.

"Uh, guys, if we're just going to argue about preferred transportation methods, how about we change into our Winx forms while we're at it?" Bloom said.

As soon as Bloom said that, the girls quickly transformed into their Winx forms, giving them wings in order for them to easily ride out of the tornado instead of falling head first into the tornado.

"See? Isn't this a safer alternative, girls?" Bloom asked the other girls.

"Well, I will have to say that it _does_ help a little bit, but I don't think changing into our Winx forms will help us out of this situation," Stella said.

"Wait, girls!" Layla said as she looked ahead of her. "I think I see some light up ahead."

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents:**  
 ** _Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix!_**

 **Dedicated To:**  
LooneyWriter and MonstarzGirl

 **Starring The Voice Talents of:**  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd and Wascally Wabbit  
Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, Tweety, Sylvester J. Pussycat, Wile E. Coyote, NegaDuck, Evil Romancer, PuddyTat Sly, Tweetums the Bird and Evilus-Coyotius  
Dee Bradley Baker as The Road Runner  
Grey Griffin as Penelope Pussycat and Icy  
Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny  
Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
Amy Gross as Stella  
Alejandra Reynoso as Flora  
Romi Dames as Musa  
Morgan Decker as Tecna  
Cree Summer as Layla  
Ariana Grande as Princess Diaspro  
Christina Rodriguez as Darcy  
Kimberly Brooks as Stormy

 **Musical Direction by:**  
J. Eric Schmidt

 **Special Thanks To:**  
Chuck Jones (Charles M. Jones)  
Friz Freleng (I. Freleng)  
Robert McKimson (Bob McKimson)  
Bob Clampett (Robert Clampett)  
Fred "Tex" Avery  
Frank Tashlin  
Spike Brandt  
Tony Cervone  
Darrell Van Citters  
Sam Register  
Iginio Straffi  
Warner Bros. Animation  
Rainbow S.p.A

 **Written, Produced and Directed by:**  
KidsWBYungsta

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Well, I can tell that this is where the plot gets interesting,_ " Bugs said.

" _Yeah, the readers will get a chance to be introduced, or even re-introduced, to the amazing presence of me!_ " Daffy said.

Bugs just sighed as he sarcastically said, " _Oh, brother. Hold on to your hats, folks, because it's almost time for_ The Daffy Duck Show _!_ "

Daffy could only scowl at Bugs as he said, " _Hahaha, you're_ so _funny, rabbit!_ "

" _Anyway ..._ " Bugs said as he tried to get the story back on track. " _Back to the main plot of the story, the Looney Tunes gang, including Daffy and myself, were busy finishing up our latest project, Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, and everything seemed to be relatively normal until there was a strange occurrence after shooting was completed ..._ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 9:20 AM)

In Looney Tune Land, the Looney Tunes characters were in a unique version of the Warner Bros. Studios lot, working on a new, upcoming project titled _Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run_. After completing the last scene of the movie, the Tunes left one of the movie buildings as they started to talk about the behind-the-scenes adventures during the making of the movie.

"Sheesh, Bugs, when Warner Bros. _finally_ decided to start making new movies with us again, they put _you_ in the leading role!" Daffy said. "I suppose they don't remember how popular _Bah-Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas_ was when it first came out."

"What can I say, Daffy?" Bugs said as he munched on a carrot. "It can't always be about you. Besides, you still play an integral role in the plot, so it's not like the spotlight is _entirely_ on me."

"Oh, sure," Daffy said in a sarcastic tone. "Try saying that with a title like _Looney Tunes:_ Rabbits Run!"

Bugs could only shrug at the duck's antics as he said, "Daffy, listen, you should be grateful that we're at least getting _some form_ of work. Besides, _The Looney Tunes Show_ ended last year and we're waiting on the news regarding the new _Wabbit_ cartoon series, so I thought you would've been grateful about being in the spotlight again."

As Bugs said that, Daffy slowly had a change of heart as he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Bugs. Besides, I _did_ get my own TV series to my name, and at least our fellow Tunes are still getting some amount of attention. I just wish that Sylvester and Tweety were there for this movie."

"I know, Daffy," Bugs said. "I guess they were busy with some other plans, like starting up their old mystery-solving business again with the help of Granny and Hector."

"Really?" Daffy said in surprise. "Huh, I thought they would've continued their retirement, but I guess the old game of 'cat-and-bird' was getting old for them, right?"

As the two Tunes shared a laugh, they suddenly heard something that was completely out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Daffy, did you hear that?" Bugs asked curiously.

"What? I'm sure it's just Wile E. falling from a cliff after another failed attempt at capturing the Road Runner," Daffy said while he shrugged. "It's no biggie."

"No, Daffy, I don't think it was ol' Wile E. ... though I wouldn't put it past him," Bugs said as he turned to the audience to say the last part of that sentence, then he turned back to Daffy and said, "It sounded like _six girls_ falling into a nearby tree. Does that sound like something you hear around here?"

"No, unless they actually sang a few bars," Daffy said.

"Ow!" Bloom said as she was the first Winx girl to land in the tree.

After Bloom fell into the tree, the other Winx girls were saying the same thing as they each fell into the tree, though some of the girls put their own spin to it.

"Ow! Stella, you just kicked me in my back!" Musa yelled to Stella. "Not cool!"

"Sorry, Musa!" Stella yelled back.

After that quick part of dialogue, the girls continued to tumble through the tree as Bugs and Daffy winced at the scene that was occurring.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Bugs said, commenting on the situation.

"You got that right, brother," Daffy said.

Finally, after a minute or two of tumbling through the tree, the girls fell out of the tree, one-by-one, with a thud.

"Flora, next time, never bring me transporting with you," Stella said to Flora as she picked out a tiny tree branch off of her orange shorts. "Just a friendly reminder."

The girls suddenly looked up at the town ahead of them as Musa said, "Hey, guys, where are we?"

"I don't know, Musa, but all I know is that we aren't in Alfea, or even the Realm of Magix, for that matter," Bloom said as the Winx got up from their long tumble and started to check out this new town.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Well, it looks like the girls are interested in our own city, Daff_ ," Bugs said.

" _Whatever_ ," Daffy said. " _Call me back when we return from the commercial break_."

" _Commercial break_?" Bugs asked as he raised an eyebrow. " _What are you talking about, Daffy_?"

" _Look, rabbit, I got some business to handle with the big wigs at Warner Bros._!" Daffy said. " _I think it's about time that I got my own show again! Woo-hoo_!"

After Daffy left the scene, Bugs could only look at the audience with a blank look on his face as he said, " _Eh, don't worry, folks; Daffy will be back in the narrators' room as usual_."

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Alright, so the Winx Club girls decide to explore this new town ahead of them after Flora's transportation spell did not work in the way they intended to. However, it should be lucky that the girls changed into their Winx forms in order to "safely" fly to this nearby area instead of just falling into the tornado, head-first with an uncertain fate. Back on the main topic, what will happen when the girls have their first encounters with some of the characters who comprised the team of the world's most-funniest cartoon characters? "Stay Tooned" to find out, folks!


	2. Romance Is In The Air

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 2: Romance Is In The Air  
** **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! – Chapter 2: **"Romance Is In The Air"

* * *

 **Chapter Description : **Well, here we are at Chapter 2, and the girls finally landed in Looney Tune Land, the home of Warner Bros.' world-famous _Looney Tunes_ characters! In this chapter, they will encounter some of the Tunes as they go on a personal tour through this zany city. Who are the Tunes that the girls will meet? Let's "toon-in" and find out!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Alright, folks, let's jump right back into the story_ ," Bugs said. " _Ok, so the girls decided to do a little sight-seein' around Looney Tune Land. They noticed a lot of unique things about this place that has never been seen before in any other known area of interest. As their little tour continues, they start to become close friends with most of the inhabitants in this unique area ..._ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 9:32 AM)

After tumbling through the tree and landing with a thud in the last chapter, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla decided to do some sight-seeing around Looney Tune Land ... while they were still in their Winx form. As the girls entered this new area of interest, they noticed that it just looked like any regular town, but soon they will realize that this was just no ordinary town, but a real _looney_ one at that!

"Hmm ... it kinda reminds me of the city back at the Realm of Magix, only less futuristic," Tecna said.

"I know, and it seems too quiet as well," Stella said. "Doesn't anything interesting happen around here?"

However, they suddenly heard a muffled voice from a nearby movie building that spoke with a slight lisp, saying, "Ah, come on, Plotz! You gotta give me another TV series! Bugs already had his piece of the pie with this new _Rabbits Run_ movie and the new _Wabbit_ series, so you can try to give me another show. Preferably something akin to _The Big Cartoonie Show_ , if you catch my drift?"

Suddenly, Plotz just threw the duck out of the building as he quickly slammed the door, unknowingly getting the attention of the girls as they jumped up and turned to see what was going on. They turned to see a certain black duck with an orange beak and a white lace around his neck.

"You're despicable, Plotz!" The duck yelled at Mr. Plotz after he threw him out of the building. "You'll see my side of things one day!"

As the duck was walking away from the building, he stopped when he caught sight of the Winx Club, who just witnessed the tail-end of the event that has transpired. Feeling embarrassed about this, he grabbed Bloom's hand and patted it as he said, "Pardon me, ladies. I'm so sorry for that despicable and impeccable display you had to see."

Before he left the scene, he quickly told them, "By the way, the name's Daffy Duck, just to let you girls know ... even though you should already know."

As Daffy walked away from the girls, Musa asked, "What was that all about, B.?"

"I ... have no idea," Bloom said in a confused tone.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _So, I guess that's what you meant when you said you had somethin' to do during the commercial break_ ," Bugs said as he snickered at Daffy.

" _What? I had to ask for another series of my own sooner or later!_ " Daffy said in a defensive tone.

" _I understand that, but how were you unaware of how Plotz was going to react, doc?_ " Bugs asked as he munched on another carrot.

" _That Plotz is one tough character, I'll say that much_ ," Daffy said under his breath.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land: 9:33 AM)

Meanwhile, the Winx girls continued their walk through this city until Musa was sidetracked by the faint sound of a concert flute. Musa flew down two blocks and flew up to a nearby apartment building where she saw a little yellow canary playing a concert flute. Musa was amazed by the skills of this little yellow canary. When the bird noticd that Musa was watching him, he jumped and turned to speak to her.

"Oh, hewwo, miss," the canary said to Musa. "You must be one of those girls that fell outta da twee."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but, yeah, I was one of those girls," Musa said as she chuckled at the canary's line. "My name is Musa; what's yours?"

"My name is Tweety," the canary said.

"Nice to meet you, Tweety," Musa said as she gently shook his wing. "I just heard you play your concert flute from afar, and I couldn't help but listen to the beautiful music you made."

"Ooh, so you heard me pway," Tweety said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, and you played the flute fluently, too," Musa said. "You're the most-skilled bird when it comes to playing the concert flute. Well, actually, you're the _only_ one I've actually heard playing the concert flute."

Tweety laughed for a bit as he said to Musa, "Hey, since you wike the concert fwute, then you can pway one. Right?"

"Yeah, I can actually play," Musa said. "Here, let me show you."

Musa jiggled her fingers and some golden sparks appeared as her own concert flute later appeared. She placed her mouth on the mouthpiece and played a couple of notes, then Tweety started playing with her. Soon, the girl and the canary were playing a musical duet. Upon hearing the concert flutes, the girls finally found Musa, but decided to leave her alone with her new canary friend.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Well, that's the first time I've actually heard a beautiful musical duet between a girl and a canary_ ," Bugs said in amazement.

" _You know, Bugsy Boy? You're right_ ," Daffy said. " _Who knew Tweety and Musa could actually make beautiful music together?_ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 10:15 AM)

Back in Looney Tune Land, the other girls continued their little tour of the town, but they were suddenly disturbed by a pussycat with a white stripe who ended up tripping Stella, causing her to fall flat on her back. The cat looked over Stella's shoulder to make sure that she evaded her pursuer as she was panting heavily.

"Hey, who are you running away from?" Stella asked.

As soon as Stella said that, the girls suddenly heard a voice from a distance that spoke in a French accent, saying, "Where are you, _mon cherie_? I am looking somewhere to find you."

The cat pointed to the area where the voice was coming from, as Stella said, "I guess you're running away from that guy."

"Are you?" Bloom asked as the cat nodded, then she said, "Well, let's help you find a hiding spot."

The five girls looked around for a hiding spot for the cat while Pepe was getting closer, saying, "Come on, darling, you just can't hide from the powerful connection we have."

"Quick! You can hide in this nearby barrel," Stella said as the girls placed the cat inside.

After the girls put the cat inside of the barrel, Stella leaned on the barrel to feel more casual about the situation. The other girls also started to look casual as Pepe walked up to them and asked, "Pardonne-moi, mademoiselles, but have any of you seen a beautiful skunkette anywhere?"

"Nope," Stella said without skipping a beat.

"Uh-uh," Bloom said as she shook her head from side to side.

"Haven't seen her anywhere," Tecna said.

"Sorry," Layla said as she shrugged.

Pepe then looked at Flora, who didn't really say much of anything. Since Flora was known for being the fairy of love and nature, she would usually help out with a romantic situation, but she actually had the guts to shake her head "no". Pepe walked off as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ah, well, I'm sure this beautiful skunkette is around here somewhere. Don't worry, darling! I am looking everywhere to find you!"

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Oh, brother, that Pepe is so blinded by love that he can't realized that something screwy is going on in this side of Burbank_ ," Daffy said in a sarcastic tone.

" _Well, what do you expect, Daffy? Sometimes, Penelope needed a break from the usual romantic chases that occur in Pepe's cartoons_ ," Bugs said as he shrugged. " _However, you're right ... I wouldn't be surprised if this leads to a dramatic revelation about Pepe and Penelope's relationship that has been going on since the original cartoons_."

" _I guess we should watch and see what happens_ ," Daffy said as they continued to watch the story from the big-screen television.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 10:21 AM)

As soon as Pepe was out of sight to continue looking for the cat, the girls helped the cat out of barrel as Stella said, "See? He's gone now."

"Hey, can you tell us your name?" Layla asked.

The cat quickly shook her head because she couldn't say much of anything, which led to Stella saying, "Hmm ... I can see why you can't say much of anything, because you can't say a lot of things in the first place."

"Yeah, maybe she would've figured out what attraction this is," Flora said as she eventually muttered to herself, "Why, oh, _why_ did I have to be the fairy of love as well? Just being a fairy of Nature could have been just fine, in all honesty."

"Hey, I think I remember a spell that can let anyone, human or otherwise, be able to speak fluent English," Tecna said. "Maybe I should try this spell out and see if this cat can say anything about this situation."

"Well, try it out, Tecna," Bloom said.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't cause as much trouble as my transportation spell did earlier," Flora said earlier.

Stella then patted her on the shoulder as she said, "Don't worry, Flora, it's alright. After all, we all tend to make mistakes."

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Heh, it looks like Stella actually has a heartwarming moment in this story thus far_ ," Bugs said with a hint of surprise in his voice. " _To think, earlier, she was busy sarcastically joking about Flora's transportation spell, but it's cool to see how she is making Flora feel better about that spell_."

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ ," Daffy said in an indignant tone. " _Can we just get on with the comedy right now? This is getting way too dramatic right now. I thought this was supposed to be a_ Looney Tunes _and Winx Club crossover, not another generic love story_."

" _Don't worry, Daffy, there will be some more comedic moments in the story later on_ ," Bugs said. " _Let's just see how Tecna uses her spell to get Penelope to actually speak again._ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 10:23 AM)

"Okay, this is going to be rather challenging because we are not in the Realm of Magix, but I hope this still works," Tecna said as she put one hand on top of the cat's forehead and started to speak in rhyme to start the spell. "By the power of this spell, Ms. Pussycat, I give you the ability to talk and chat."

After she said her rhyme, Tecna removed her hand from the cat's forehead as Stella said, "Well, that was a pretty cool rhyme, Tecna ... but did it work?"

"Well, if I'm speaking right now, then it worked," The pussycat said.

Tecna and Stella looked surprised when they heard the pussycat speak for the first time in this story. Stella could only look at Tecna in amazement as she said, "Show-off."

Flora walked towards the pussycat and said, "Wow, you can actually talk now. So, what's your name and what can you tell us?"

"Oh, well, my name is Penelope Pussycat and I only spoke once in my entire cartoon career, which was in a 1995 _Looney Tunes_ cartoon titled 'Carrotblanca', until recently," The pussycat said to the girls.

"Okay, Penelope, can you tell us where we are?" Bloom asked.

"Of course, you girls are in Looney Tune Land," Penelope said with a smile.

"Looney what?" Stella asked.

"Looney Tune Land, a universe where all of the Looney Tunes and other Warner Bros. animated characters live in the same area and do other things when we are not working on our own animated productions," Penelope explained.

"Well, at least we know where we are, but why does that name sound so familiar?" Layla said in a curious tone.

"It was the name they gave this place in _Space Jam_ , back in 1996," Tecna said to Layla.

Flora moved closer to Penelope in order to ask her some questions that everyone else had on their mind since they first met her. Flora asked, "Penelope, I hope you don't mind if I ask you this, but ... who was that you were running away from and why?"

"Oh, his name is Pepe Le Pew, a French skunk who has actually fallen in love with me," Penelope explained. "See, his schtick is that he is looking for love in a lot of different areas, but sadly, I'm not exactly a skunk. I'm just a pussycat with a white stripe down my back."

Penelope turned around to show the girls the white stripe that was down on her back, which led to Layla asking, "Wait, is that washable hair-dye or paint?"

"It's washable hair-dye," Penelope said, then she wondrously asked, "Why?"

"Because we are fairies and we all have different magical abilities, which we call our Winx," Layla explained. "I have the power of Morphix."

Penelope gasped in excitement and said, "I guess that means you're able to wash this stripe off!"

Penelope jumped up and down in excitement as Layla said, "Alright, now the water is going to be a little colder than expected ..."

"I don't care! As long as this stripe's finally gone and Pepe's gone!" Penelope said.

Layla twitched her fingers, then the water came from her palms and it washed the stripe off of her back. Stella dried Penelope off with one of her Solar Winds, which led to Penelope hugging the girls for all that they did for her (helping her hide from Pepe, giving her the ability to speak again, and wiped the white stripe from her back).

"I'll never forget this moment," Penelope said. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask: What are your names?"

"I'm Bloom," Bloom said, pointing to herself.

"Stella's the name," Stella said.

"My name's Flora," Flora said as she waved at Penelope.

"The name is Tecna," Tecna said.

"My name is Layla," Layla said.

"There's also another girl with us, but she's with a little yellow canary," Bloom said. "Anyway, her name is Musa."

"Well, thanks a bunch, you guys," Penelope said. "I hope to be seeing you around."

She almost walked away from the scene until a familiar voice surprisingly said, "That's it."

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Uh-oh, it looks like you-know-who has finally realized the truth about his relationship with Penelope after all these years_ ," Bugs said.

" _Shocking_ ," Daffy said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 10:25 AM)

Pepe walked up from behind the barrel Penelope was hiding in, showing that he heard and saw _everything_.

"Yes, that's it, Pepe," Penelope said to Pepe in a polite and respectful tone. "You see, I was never an actual skunk; just a regular pussycat like Sylvester. I don't mean to break your heart or anything, but I'm not a skunk and that's the truth."

"S-S-So, you don't love me?" Pepe asked in a sad tone.

"Well, yes; I'm sorry, Pepe," Penelope said.

The girls, especially Flora, were astonished by how this scene was progressing. The conversation between Pepe and Penelope was surprisingly dramatic, not what would you expect from cartoon characters who were known for making people laugh all over the world. Pepe walked away with a broken heart as he quietly said, "Well, I'm sure there are other fish in the ocean."

Penelope also left the scene with a guilty and miserable conscience as the girls just stood there in surprise and sadness.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Great, so we have an intense and dramatic scene to close out this chapter_ ," Daffy said as he looked at Bugs. " _Listen, rabbit, I thought you said this was going to be funny!_ "

" _Daffy, you do realize that we Looney Tunes tend to have some hidden depths deep down within all of the comedy_ ," Bugs explained. " _Besides, like I said, there will be some more comedic moments to come in this story ... especially since some of them involves you_."

Daffy just looked annoyed as he glared at Bugs and said, " _You're despicable!_ "

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, throughout the course of this chapter, the Winx Club girls managed to get their first glimpse at Daffy Duck, Penelope Pussycat and Pepe Le Pew, and Musa started a unique friendship with Tweety over a similar interest in music. Who will be the next Looney Tunes character (and second "puddy-tat") to encounter the Winx Club? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter and find out, folks!


	3. I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 3: I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat  
** ** _Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix!_ – Chapter 3: **"I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat"

* * *

 **Description : **Following the dramatic conclusion of Chapter 2, the Winx Club girls decide to see more of this Looney Tune Land. When Musa introduces Tweety to the other Winx girls, a certain "puddy-tat" wants to eat that darn canary for his dinner. However, after another new connection between one of the Winx Club girls and one of the Looney Tunes, there is a looming, mysterious figure who wants to find out about the connection between the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes. Who is this mysterious stranger and what is going to be the next "Looney Winx!" connection? Well, let's "toon in" and find out!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to the story that doesn't hold up to its promise about being a comedic and zany story_ ," Daffy said. " _Seriously, I'm surprised you people haven't found any other stories to read that are funnier than this_."

Bugs just looked at Daffy as the duck said in protest, " _What? This story is just feeling overdramatic so far! Besides, I vaguely remember most of this happening when we first met the Winx Club girls_."

Bugs could only sigh and roll his eyes at Daffy as he said, " _Anyway, when we last saw the Winx Club girls, they had their first encounter with Daffy Duck, Musa became close friends with Tweety Bird, and the girls actually experienced a dramatic and heartbreaking moment between Penelope Pussycat and our resident Don Juan, Pepe Le Pew. In order to appease Daffy Duck here, let's hope this next chapter is going to be funny._ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 6:05 PM)

Following the dramatic confrontation between Penelope Pussycat and Pepe Le Pew, the girls were still in deep shock and amazement about the situation that occurred in the last chapter. It was something that was really interesting and something you would never expect from a group of funny cartoon characters. Of all of the girls who were feeling bad for Pepe, Flora was the one who really felt guilty about the situation. However, they suddenly lost their train of thought when they found a surprise from a close friend of theirs.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Musa said with the little yellow canary on her shoulder, causing the girls to gasp in fright.

"Don't scare us like that, Musa!" Stella said in a sarcastic tone. "I'd fear that you would have likely given us a heart attack."

"Oh, Stella," Musa said with a laugh. "Anyway, guys, I want you to meet my new little friend; he says his name is Tweety."

"Aww, he's so cute," Bloom said.

"Just wike my personality," Tweety said with a genuine smile. "I get that a wot, you know."

The girls all giggled at Tweety's little comment as Tweety was the cutest thing they've ever seen. However, to an alley cat a few blocks away, Tweety was actually the most delicious thing he's ever seen. The cat was busy checking through the garbage cans to find something to eat, but to no avail.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" The cat said as he slammed one of the garbage can tops. "Sakesth, pickings aren't what they used to be around here!"

However, the cat heard some giggling from across the street, so he decided to investigate where this giggling was coming from. He noticed that it came from the Winx Club as they were busy admiring Tweety for his cuteness proximity levels.

"Gadsth! Look at that succulent Tweety Bird!" The cat said as a smirk appeared on his face. "Hmmm ... but how can I get to him without those girls knowing a thing about what I'm actually trying to do? Aha, I've got it! I could just go over there and act like a normal cat, and when those girls least know it, I could grab that bird and have him for my lunch!"

After coming up with his plan, he decided to act like a natural cat and walked up to one of the girls. He rubbed his head and purred around Bloom's ankle, making her laugh an enchanted laugh.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Brother, Sylvester is so desperate to capture that bird that he has to resort to acting like a natural cat ... as if that's going to fool these girls_ ," Daffy said.

" _Well, you know how it is, Daff: sometimes, desperate times call for desperate measures_ ," Bugs said as he munched on a carrot.

" _Hmm ... I see your point there, Bugs_ ," Daffy said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 6:10 PM)

"Aw, look at this cute cat," Bloom said as she picked up the tuxedo cat.

For some reason, when the cat saw Bloom eye-to-eye, he actually forgot the real reason why he even came up to the girls. He ended up resting against Bloom's chest, purring contently as Bloom felt that purr and giggled.

"Wow, I guess he really likes you, Bloom," Flora said as she scratched Sylvester's back.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Bloom said. "Hey, what's your name, Mr. Pussycat?"

"Sylvester J. Pussycat, but you can call me Sylvester," Sylvester said.

"Sylvester ... that name really fits you," Bloom said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, I've actually grown to liking it mysthelf," Sylvester said. "In all honesty, at least it's a better name than Thomasth."

"Hey, that's a cute lisp you have, Sylvester," Bloom said.

"Thank you," Sylvester said as he blushed after Bloom made that statement.

"You know? I think I can get used to you, Sylvester," Bloom said.

"I can get used to you, too ..." Sylvester said. "Uh ... I'm sthorry, but what'sth your name, my dear?"

"Oh, well, my name is Bloom," Bloom said.

"Bloom," Sylvester said in amazement. "You know, that name fitsth you asth well."

"Aw, thanks, Sylvester!" Bloom said as she hugged Sylvester.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Oh, brother, here we go with the sappy nonsense and whatnot_ ," Daffy said in disgust.

" _Stop it, Daffy_ ," Bugs said. " _How can this kind of thing disgust you anyway? Don't you think this is at least adorable, to say the least?_ "

" _Nope_ ," Daffy said in a manner akin to Eustace Bagge.

Bugs could only roll his eyes and snicker as he said, " _OF course, because it would only be cute to you if you were the center of attention, instead of Sylvester and Tweety in this scene_."

Daffy could only glare at Bugs as he said, " _Oh, shut up_!"

Bugs snickered to himself as he looked at the audience and said, " _Anyway, folks, let's get back to the story_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 6:15 PM)

"Hey, Sylvester, would you and Tweety be so kind to show us around and, hopefully, help us find a place to stay?" Flora said. "It's already getting dark around here."

"Well, sure," Sylvester said. "Oh, Bloom, could you set me down, please?"

Bloom set him down as he and Tweety decided to help the girls find a good place to stay for the night.

"Follow me," Sylvester said. "I know a great motel on the outskirtsth of town."

Tweety flew near the girls as he said, "Twust us. We pwomise to find a good pwace for you girls to stay."

Soon after that, the girls, Sylvester and Tweety started to walk through Looney Tune Land to see the different landmarks of the town. Later, they eventually got to a five-star hotel (The Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel) by 9:15 p.m., and the girls were already feeling tired. Sylvester and Tweety managed to get them a room and, once they walked in, the girls immediately fell asleep right when they walked through the door.

"Wow, they must've been weally tired, eh, puddy?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah," Sylvester said as he looked up at Tweety with hunger in his eyes. "However, I know one thing I'm never tired of."

Tweety could only turn to the audience and say, "Uh-oh, I can tell where this is going, folks."

Once Sylvester grabbed Tweety, Tweety used a mallet to hit him on the head and start the usual game of 'cat-and-bird' as they ran out of the hotel and into the streets. Sylvester tried his best to capture Tweety as he said, "Come back here, bird! You can't fly away from me forever!"

However, after 25 minutes, someone immediately got in Sylvester's way, bumping into him in the process as Sylvester said, "Hey, watch it, bub! Can't you sthee I'm in the middle of chasing my bedtime sthnack?"

This mysterious stranger wore a large dark grey cloak and said in a teenage female voice, "Pardon me, Mr. Cat, but do you know anything about some fairies?"

"What fairies do you sthpeak of?" Sylvester asked.

"Well, six young fairies named Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla," The stranger said.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Aha! I can sense a major conflict ahead, Bugs_ ," Daffy said with a smirk.

" _Obviously, Daffy_ ," Bugs said with a smile on his face. " _I just hope that Sylvester doesn't intentionally give her their identities because who knows what she is going to do to the Winx?_ "

After a minute of silence, Daffy suddenly said, " _Put the fairies through various methods of torture like ... making them suffer through a_ Twilight _marathon or something?_ "

" _Bingo_ ," Bugs said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Thursday: 9:40 PM)

Back with Sylvester, once the mysterious stranger asked him this question, Sylvester did remember that he heard Bloom's name and he was not going to let some mysterious person cause some harm to her.

"Sthorry, busther," Sylvester said. "I haven't heard of those girlsth before."

"I see," The stranger said. "Well, thank you and good night, Mr. Pussycat."

After that, the stranger decided to walk off into the darkness as Sylvester said to himself, "Hmm ... I wonder what she wanted with Bloom and the othersth. I better check up on the girlsth tomorrow to see if they know anything about this mysterious person."

Suddenly, Tweety flew over the top of his head, calling out, "Come on, puddy! You didn't get tired of the chase already, did ya?"

"However, I've got sthome worries of my own," Sylvester said as he started to chase Tweety once again. "Come back, you succulent, delicious bird, you!"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, it looks like there is an underlying conflict coming up in this story. After the girls meet Sylvester and Tweety, Sylvester is under the suspicion that the girls are being watched by a mysterious being. Who is this mysterious stranger and what could she want with the Winx Club anyway? Who are the other Looney Tunes characters that the Winx Club will encounter in this story? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	4. Looney Tunes Galore!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 4: Looney Tunes Galore!  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix!**_ **– Chapter 4:** "Looney Tunes Galore!"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** After the introduction of the mysterious stranger in the previous chapter, there appears to be an underlying story arc occurring in this story. Anyway, after meeting Sylvester and Tweety, the girls decide to explore more of Looney Tune Land in order to find their connected Looney Tune or even get a chance to see more of the famous characters. However, there is another mysterious being who is searching for the girls as well. Who is this other mysterious being? Well, let's start this chapter and find out!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Welcome back to the story, ladies and gentlemen_ ," Bugs said. " _If you have been keeping up with this story, there have been some interesting developments occurring so far, such as a surprising revelation about Penelope and Pepe's relationship, the first two connections between the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club, and a mysterious being who wants to know a thing or two about the girls. Apparently, there is also another mysterious stranger who wants to get to the girls, but who could she be? Ah, well, let's go into the story and find out, shall we?_ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Friday: 9:15 AM)

After a good night's sleep from yesterday's various escapades, the girls woke up with an ease and, after a good breakfast, they got dressed for their stroll on the town. Bloom decided to wear a white shirt with long sleeves along with a short-sleeved shirt that has a heart on it; Stella was wearing a light orange tank-top with jeans; Flora wore a pink-green sundress; Musa wore a blue-red shirt with blue pants and her hair in two long ponytails; Tecna wore her usual dark purple shirt and purple pants; and Layla wore usual light-purple shirt with her basketball shorts. After they got dressed, they all headed out of their hotel room and went outside to see that it was a beautiful day. They figured that since it was a beautiful day, they could actually see more of Looney Tune Land, which gave Bloom a pretty good idea.

"Hey, guys, why don't we split up and see what we discover around here?" Bloom said.

"I'm cool with that," Musa said.

"Why not?" Stella said as she shrugged.

"Sure," Flora said.

"I'm all for it," Layla said.

"Sounds swell," Tecna said.

"Okay, and we're going to meet back here by 6:00 p.m., right?" Bloom said as the girls nodded 'yes'. "Alright, let's go out and discover."

After that, Musa and Bloom both left to look for Tweety and Sylvester, repsectively, leaving the other Winx girls with no place to go because they haven't found their connected Looney Tune yet. However, Flora actually had a good idea.

"Maybe I can go find Pepe Le Pew," Flora said. "I bet he's a pretty lonely guy because he's a skunk, but I can fix that."

Flora started to walk with a smile on her face, but it slowly disappeared as she slowly realized something: she didn't even know where Pepe lives.

"Wait, I don't even know where Pepe Le Pew lives," Flora said.

"Wait-who's-Pepe?" A random voice said from out of the blue.

Flora looked around to know where the voice came from, but she realized that the voice really sounded familiar to her as she said, "Chatta?"

"Yep-it's-me!" Chatta said with a smile.

"How did you find me out here?" Flora asked. "Where are the other pixies?"

"Well-let's-just-say-that-Ms.-Faragonda-helped-us-out," Chatta explained. "She-said-how-she-knew-where-you-guys-were,-but-not-what-the-location-is-called,-if-magic-is-restricted,-or-not-well-used. Oh,-and-the-others ... They're-actually-looking-for-the-other-girls."

"Thanks, Chatta," Flora said as she hugged her pixie friend.

"You're-welcome!" Chatta said, then she broke out of Flora's hug by asking, "Now-who's-Pepe?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about him," Flora said.

"So-who-is-he?" Chatta asked again.

"Well, all I know about him is that he's a French-accented skunk who is always looking for love, but he hasn't found that special someone in his life yet because of him being a skunk," Flora explained. "Usually when he finds that special someone in his life, they end up running away because of his stench. So, that's why I want to see him because he was usually chasing this one female cat named Penelope, whom he has mistaken for a skunk most of the time. Well, yesterday, Penelope had to break the news to him that she wasn't a skunk, so his heart was broken and I felt really bad about that. Honestly, I thought it would be nice for me to go see him and help him out."

"Ah," Chatta said as she nodded.

"Would you like to come with me?" Flora asked.

"Sure!" Chatta said with a smile.

"Well, honestly, I don't know _exactly_ where he lives," Flora said.

"Well-let's-go-looking-and-find-out," Chatta said.

"Alright," Flora said as the two started to go on a search to find Pepe Le Pew's home.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Sakes, we had the dramatic elements at first, but now we have to have the pixies in here?_ " Daffy said. " _Oh, folks, do you remember how this story was supposed to be about the_ Looney Tunes _characters ... as in, us?!_ "

" _Daffy, calm down_ ," Bugs said as he tried to reason with Daffy. " _We will play a major role in this thing as the story goes on_."

" _I'm just saying, Bugs_ ," Daffy said. " _We're supposed to be just as important as the Winx Club, but we haven't appeared in that many scenes, you know?_ "

Bugs only raised an eyebrow as he said, " _I guess you forgot about the first chapter, didn't ya? What about your cameo appearance in Chapter 2?_ "

" _Regardless of that, Bugs, I just thought we would have appeared in a lot more scenes than this_ ," Daffy said.

" _Daffy, be patient_ ," Bugs said. " _When we start appearing in more scenes, you will know when that time is right_."

" _Of course_ ," Daffy said. " _I'll have to make sure that Warner Bros. gets an earful from me after we do this thing!_ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Friday: 10:05 AM)

Meanwhile, with Stella, she was so amazed at how Looney Tune Land was such a complex and intriguing area of interest, but she was even more interested at how different and distinct these Looney Tunes characters tended to be, along with how they had their own unique personalities, routines and even voices. For the first time in her life, Stella didn't really care for shopping, but she cared about her surroundings a lot more than usual. All of a sudden, she heard a soft sigh from behind her.

"This place is _so_ lovely," A soft, little voice said from behind Stella.

"Amore?" Stella said with a smile.

"The one and only!" Amore said as she flew over to Stella and gave her a teeny-tiny hug.

"How did you get here?" Stella asked.

"Ms. Faragonda helped us," Amore said. "She said she knew where you guys were, but she wanted us to make sure that you girls are okay and weren't in any danger or anything."

"Cool!" Stella said.

"Where are we anyway?" Amore asked as she looked around the city.

"Looney Tune Land," Stella said. "It's a pretty cool place once you get used to it."

"Hmm ... it looks cool _and_ amazing, if you ask me," Amore said.

"Hey, do you wanna help with me something?" Stella said. "I'm trying to find my connected Looney Tune."

"What do you mean by 'connected Looney Tune'?" Amore asked curiously.

"Well, I mean, a Looney Tune that's close to me," Stella explained. "For example, Bloom's connected Looney Tune is Sylvester, for obvious reasons, and Musa's connected Looney Tune is Tweety for more obvious reasons. However, it feels kinda weird if you ask me, because Sylvester and Tweety have always been known enemies since the original _Looney Tunes_ shorts whereas Bloom and Musa are close friends."

"Oh, now, I get it," Amore said.

"Yeah, but the thing is I don't know how or _when_ I'll actually find my connected Looney Tune," Stella said. "Besides, I bet all of the clothes in my closet that it's not as easy as finding your connected pixie, like how it was when I first found you."

"Yeah, that's because when a fairy finds its connected pixie, you just know that you're going to be friends forever," Amore said. "So, really, who knows how to connect to a Looney Tune?"

"Well, let's go out here and find out! This place, or land, is pretty huge, to say the least!" Stella said. "One Looney Tune around here has to connect to me! If not, well ... I honestly do not know what to tell ya!"

As Stella started to walk straight ahead, Amore flew away to catch up with Stella as she said, "Hey, wait for me, Stella!"

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Well, honestly, I think I know at least_ one _Looney Tune who would be a perfect match for Stella ..._ " Bugs said as he snickered to himself while he looked at Daffy.

" _Oh, brother_ ," Daffy said as he rolled his eyes at Bugs.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – In The Desert, Friday: 10:35 AM)

Out in the desert-style scenery of Looney Tune Land, Tecna was surprised to know that Looney Tune Land actually had a built-in desert area, but she never knew what it was used for.

"Whoa ... how did I end up in the desert?" Tecna asked herself.

Suddenly, she heard the Road Runner's signature "Beep, beep!" sound as he ran through the desert. Before Tecna could actually make a comment about the odd mannerisms of the Road Runner, a loud explosion was heard from off-screen.

"What in the world was that?" Tecna said as she rushed to the scene of the explosion.

She followed the smoke from the explosion, getting closer and closer to the point that she started coughing. When the smoke finally cleared up, she found a tall, thin, and burned coyote covered in soot.

"It always happens to the geniuses around here," The coyote said to himself. "No matter what clever plan I come up with, the universe will find a way to change the laws of physics to hurt me! What a revolting development this is."

"Are you okay, sir?" Tecna asked as she walked up to the coyote.

The coyote shook his head to clear off all of the smoke and dust, and dusted himself off as he turned to Tecna and said, "Don't worry, madame, this kind of thing happens _all_ the time."

"Oh, well, I was just checking," Tecna said.

After that, she took a look at the explosion and noticed that it was one of the coyote's inventions from the ACME Corporation.

"Hmm ... that must've been what was part of the big explosion," Tecna said to herself. "So, he must be the inventor of the Looney Tunes. Very interesting."

Tecna seemed to be getting interested in this typical Looney Tune as she asked, "Hey, sir, do you mind if I ask for your name?"

"Not at all! My name is Wile E. Coyote," Wile E. said as he shook hands with Tecna.

"Ah, Wile E.," Tecna said in amazement. "You don't hear interesting names like that in the world anymore."

"So, what's yours?" Wile E. asked.

"Oh, my name is Tecna," Tecna said.

"Tecna ... You don't tend to hear interesting names like that around here in Looney Tune Land," Wile E. said.

"Aww, thanks!" Tecna said with a smile.

As soon as Tecna and Wile E. both became fond of each other, they found themselves in a friendly conversation until Tecna was surprised by a tiny voice, one that was speaking so academically that Wile E. almost fainted.

"Digit! How did you get here, and where are the other pixies?" Tecna asked.

"The other pixies went to find the other girls," Digit said. "Also, Ms. Faragonda helped us get here."

"This is so great!" Tecna said.

Tecna then turned to look at Wile E., who looked just as confused as ever as Tecna said, "Oh, Wile E., this is my connected Pixie friend: Digit. Digit, this is my newfound connected Looney Tune: Wile E. Coyote."

After Digit and Wile E. shook hands with each other, Tecna and Wile E. continued their friendly conversation.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Friday: 11:15 AM)

Meanwhile, with Layla, it wasn't too easy to get around Looney Tune Land as she walked into the middle of the town where she saw nothing but wild shootouts, wild chases, car chases, and everything in-between ... but the kitchen sink, that is.

"Sheesh, isn't there any place around here where I could get some peace and quiet?" Layla said to herself as she down on a nearby bench.

Piff already found her a few minutes earlier and Layla was currently holding little Piff, who was sound asleep in Layla's arms. As everything was starting to get silent, a Brooklyn-accented voice said, "Well, all I can say is that once you know more about this place, you'll get used to it, doc."

Layla started to look around for the voice as she asked, "Who said that?"

"Right down here, doc," The voice said again.

Layla looked around until she looked inside a rabbit hole where she saw a certain gray rabbit, who was holding a carrot in his hand and was munching on it.

"Who are you?" Layla asked.

"The name's Bugs, Bugs Bunny, to be exact," Bugs said.

"Hey, Bugs, my name is Layla," Layla said.

"Eh, nice to meet ya, Layla," Bugs said as he climbed out of his rabbit hole and shook her hand.

While Layla and Bugs were shaking their hands, Piff woke up from her little nap and Bugs quickly took notice of her.

"Say, who's this little, cutie pie?" Bugs asked sweetly as he tickled Piff's little belly, making her giggle at that.

Layla actually had a smile on her face when she noticed how quickly Bugs and Piff were bonding with each other.

"I gotta say, this is one of the cutest t'ings I've ever seen!" Bugs said.

"You can hold her if you want," Layla said.

"Eh, sure t'ing," Bugs said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Go on, Piff, you can trust him," Layla whispered to Piff.

Piff flew over to Bugs' neck, cuddled up against his neck and laid down on his shoulder, making Bugs giggle when he felt her small, soft, little breath breathing on his neck.

"So, what's her name? Piff, I assume?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, she's my bonded Pixie," Layla explained. "She's the Pixie of Sweet Dreams."

"Ah," Bugs said.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Oh, boy, I can tell that even_ you _are falling for those cutesy Pixie characters_ ," Daffy said. " _Don't you think those Pixies just feel too Disney for our tastes?_ "

Bugs could only raise an eyebrow at Daffy as he just rolled his eyes and continued watching the story.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Friday: 11:23 AM)

"So, are you one of the girls who fell outta the tree in Central Park?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, that was my friends and myself," Layla said as she slightly blushed.

"Are you girls, um, fairies?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, we're fairies from Alfea College in the Realm of Magix," Layla said. "That's way far away from here!"

"Ah, so do you fairies have some sort of power like Winx or whatever?" Bugs asked.

"Oh, yeah, our powers are known as our Winx," Layla explained. "My power is Morphix, which means I can utilize this pink liquid to mold into any shape I want."

"That's pretty cool," Bugs said.

While Layla and Bugs were entering a deeper bond with each other, Bugs' cellphone suddenly rang as he said, "Uh, here, Layla, grab Piff for me, please. I gotta take this call."

Layla softly grabbed Piff from Bugs' shoulder as Bugs reached into his "body-pocket" and answered his cellphone.

"Eh, what's up, Doc?" Bugs said as he munched on a carrot. "What? Who is this? *looks over at Layla, then turns back around* Eh, no, I don't. Goodbye."

After Bugs hung up the phone, Layla curiously asked, "What was that all about, Bugs?"

"It was some mysterious stranger," Bugs explained. "She asked me if I knew any fairies named Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and _Layla_."

"Oh, and you said 'No'!" Layla said.

"Yeah, because I didn't know who this is!" Bugs said. "Plus, I didn't know if they were gonna hurt you ... and the others who I bet I'll meet later."

"Oh, Bugs! Thank you so much!" Layla said as she hugged Bugs.

"No problem, doc," Bugs said with a smile.

While Layla hugged Bugs, however, a gun went off from a far distance, scaring Layla as she fell to the ground.

"Ok, wabbit! I got you now!" A hunter said from afar.

"Layla! Elmer, would ya watch where you aim your gun next time?" Bugs said as he kneeled down to Layla's side to help her back up. "You almost hit a perfectly good woman, doc!"

"Oh, I'm vewy sowwy, miss," Elmer said as he walked up to Elmer. "I was actually aiming for da wabbit."

"It's alright, as long as it was only an accident," Layla said as she got back up on her feet.

"Anyway ..." Elmer said as he looked at Bugs and aimed his gun to Bugs' chest. "Start saying your pwayers, wabbit! I'm gonna bwast you into kingdom come!"

Bugs could only roll his eyes and laugh to himself as he said, "Come on, Elmer, are you sure you want to do this right now? Even after we starred in approximately 35 shorts together back in the day?"

"Don't distwact me, wabbit!" Elmer said. "I'm going to have wabbit stew tonight! Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh!"

However, Layla stepped up and said, "The only one who is going to say their prayers is _you_!" Layla said as she struck out her arms and used her Morphix power to tie Elmer up.

"Nice work, Layla!" Bugs said.

"Thanks, Bugs," Layla said with a smile.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Huh, if I knew those fairies had those types of powers, I would've found my connected Winx Club girl about a while ago_ ," Daffy said as he watched the scene in amazement.

Bugs munched on a carrot and coolly said to the audience, " _What can I say? It helps to have a cool teenage fairy by your side when you have to deal with Elmer Fudd_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Friday: 11:30 AM)

"I surwender, I surwender!" Elmer said as Layla's Morphix almost suffocated him.

Finally, after hearing Elmer's pleas of surrender, Layla finally let him go and he started running away as he called out, "Ooh, I'll get you one day, you wascally wabbit!"

"But, not one day soon," Bugs said to himself as he turned to Layla and said, "You know, Layla, I probably should have told ya that you didn't have to do all of that."

"Oh, I didn't?" Layla asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, you see, we are Looney Tunes characters," Bugs explained. "If there's a Toon who wants to cause harm, kill, eat or basically injure anyone, we simply use our impressive array of gags as a way to make sure the person wanting to cause said harm's plans backfire at the drop of a hat."

"Oh, well, where I come from ... whenever someone wants to hurt us, we do whatever it takes to protect them!" Layla said.

"That's okay," Bugs said as he started to munch on a carrot. "Besides, it's Elmer and, if I know old Fuddsy Boy, he'd probably get over it by tomorrow."

It was getting close to 12:00 p.m., and the Winx Club girls decided to gather back at the hotel room as Layla said, "Hey, Bugs, it's getting close to 12:00 p.m., so I gotta catch up with my friends and see what they have been up to."

"Okay, see ya later, Layla, and it was pleasure meetin' ya," Bugs said as he and Layla walked off in different directions.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, it looks like the other Winx Club girls are actually making good progress in finding their connected Looney Tune ... all except for Stella, that is, but hopefully, she will find her connected Looney Tune sooner or later. Also, there is another mysterious figure who asked Bugs Bunny about the fairies, but Bugs wasn't going to let anyone cause any harm to his new friend. Who is this second mysterious being? Will Stella finally find her connected Looney Tune? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	5. The Duck Meets the Princess of Solaria

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 5: The Duck Meets the Princess of Solaria  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix!**_ **– Chapter 5:** "The Duck Meets the Princess of Solaria"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** In the previous chapter, the other Winx Club girls (Flora, Tecna and Layla) finally found their connected Looney Tunes (Pepe, Wile E. and Bugs Bunny, respectively), however, Stella has yet to find her connected Looney Tune character. Also, Bugs actually got an unexpected phone call from a mysterious stranger during the previous chapter, who was also looking for the Winx Club. Could Stella actually find her connected Looney Tune? Who is the second mysterious stranger that called Bugs in the last chapter? Well, let's "toon in" and find out!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one show or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Alright, folks, welcome back to the show_ ," Daffy said to the audience. " _Listen, let's just get right into the story, so we don't have to sound redundant about what happened in the last chapter_."

Bugs just looked surprised about Daffy's comment as he asked, " _Eh ... Daffy, are you feeling okay?_ "

" _Oh, yeah_ ," Daffy said with a hint of sadness in his voice. " _I just want to continue the story_."

" _Daffy ..._ " Bugs said as Daffy just sighed.

" _Well, I just started to feel sympathetic for Stella because she hasn't found her connected Looney Tune yet_ ," Daffy explained. " _I can understand how she feels because I haven't found my connected Winx Club girl yet. I mean, Sylvester has a connection with Bloom, Tweety found some common ground with Musa, Pepe started to become friends with Flora, Tecna actually became close with Wile E., and Layla actually became friends with you, one of the biggest stars of Warner Bros. Meanwhile, I am just waiting to find that one Winx Club girl who would actually connect with_ me."

Bugs patted Daffy on his back as he said, " _Eh, don't worry, Daff. In this chapter, you will actually find your connected Winx Club girl and you will actually notice that you two have a deep connection._ "

" _Really?_ " Daffy asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

" _Sure thing_ ," Bugs said as he and Daffy turned to the big-screen television to watch the rest of the story. " _Let's watch, doc_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Friday: 12:15 PM)

After Layla's encounter with Bugs Bunny, she eventually returned to the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel where the other girls were waiting for their friend to return. The other girls just finished visiting their connected Looney Tunes, whereas Stella was still looking for her connected Looney Tune ... with little to no success.

"Hey, Layla, what took you so long?" Bloom asked Layla as she walked into the room.

"Oh, I was just visiting one of the Looney Tunes while I was in the park," Layla said.

"Which Looney Tune was it?" Stella asked.

"Uh ... Bugs Bunny," Layla said as she sat down on one of the beds. "I think that's his name."

"Oh, that's cool," Bloom said.

Stella got up from the other bed as she asked the other Winx Club girls, "So, did anyone else actually find their connected Looney Tune today?"

"Yeah, mine is Pepe Le Pew," Flora said.

"Mine's Wile E. Coyote," Tecna said.

"Bugs Bunny," Layla said.

"Tweety Bird," Musa said.

"Sylvester," Bloom said.

"Ugh!" Stella said as she dove right into her bed.

"What's up with Stella?" Musa asked. "Was it something we said?"

"I think she's a little frustrated because she hasn't found her connected Looney Tune yet, and I think it's slowly getting to her," Amore explained to the other girls.

"Oh," The other Winx Club girls said as Stella got back up.

Stella could only sigh as she said, "I don't what else I can do because I just can't wander around this place, just waiting for a Looney Tunes character to pop out from outta nowhere!"

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Daffy sighed for Stella as he said, " _Don't let it get to ya, sister. I know how that feels_."

" _Like I said, Daffy, she will find her connected Looney Tune later on in the story_ ," Bugs said.

" _I hope so, because it's just hurting me to see this girl look so sad_ ," Daffy said. " _She tried so hard to find her connected Looney Tune, and that character hasn't come in yet_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Friday: 12:19 PM)

"But, that's how we met our connected Looney Tunes, Stella," Bloom said.

"Well, except for me because I kinda found Tweety by hearing him play his concert flute when we first got here," Musa said.

"Well, aside from Musa, we just met our connected Looney Tunes when they came out of nowhere," Bloom said. "I found Sylvester when he just walked out from behind a nearby mailbox."

"I actually met Pepe when we helped Penelope hide from him, so I actually went to visit him today," Flora said. "When we had a friendly chat with each other, I started to realize that Pepe's my connected Looney Tune."

"I actually met Wile E. when his latest invention blew up while he was trying to capture the Road Runner," Tecna explained. "After a friendly conversation, I knew that he's my connected Looney Tune."

"Yeah, and I actually met Bugs by just saying something out loud and he actually replied to my comment," Layla said. "After that, we got lost in a friendly conversation and Piff actually got to know Bugs himself as she laid down on his shoulder, which signified that there was a connection between Bugs and myself."

"So, you see, Stella, we all just find a Looney Tunes character, get a chance to know them, and you'll soon notice that you have a special connection with said Looney Tune," Bloom explained. "It's actually just as easy as making a new friend."

Stella slowly began to realize this as she said to Bloom, "Yeah, you're right, Bloom ... Maybe, I should give it another shot tomorrow, and hopefully, something will happen."

"That's the spirit, Stella!" Bloom said as she hugged her friend.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _That's keeping a good sense of optimism, Bloom_ ," Daffy said with a genuine smile on his face. " _I just hope Stella finds her connected Looney Tune in the following day_."

" _Well, let's watch and hope for the best_ ," Bugs said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Saturday: 11:15 AM)

On Saturday morning, while the other Winx Club girls were visiting their connected Looney Tunes, Stella was walking through Looney Tune Land in order to find her connected Looney Tune, but there's one major problem: She had just as much trouble going through the town, just like Layla.

"Man, I know this is the home of the Looney Tunes, but this is insane, in all honesty!" Stella said to herself as she continued walking through the town.

As she was walking through the town, Stella nearly got ran over by a runaway car (probably driven by Rocky and Mugsy), pushed into a wall by a random Looney Tunes character, and thrown off of the sidewalk onto the road. Eventually, Stella got back on her feet after experiencing her 15th fall, saying, "Wow, this is one tough town!"

While Stella brushed the dust off of her body, someone with a certain lisp said, "Tell me about it!"

Stella eventually turned around to see a black-feathered duck with an orange beak and a white lace around his neck.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Wait,_ I'm _her connected Looney Tune?_ " Daffy said in a surprised tone.

" _Well, who did you expect, doc_?" Bugs asked as he munched on a carrot. " _Foghorn Leghorn?_ "

" _Well, no, I can see how this makes sense, but ... it just feels so surprising to me_ ," Daffy said.

" _Don't worry, Daffy, it will make more sense once you watch the rest of this scene_ ," Bugs said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Saturday: 11:19 AM)

" _He looks rather familiar to me_ ," Stella thought to herself, then she remembered where she first met him. " _Oh, he must be the duck we met on our first day in Looney Tune Land. I think he said his name is ... 'Daffy Duck', I presume?_ "

"Are you Daffy Duck?" Stella asked curiously.

"The one and only," Daffy smoothly said as he combed his bangs back, even though they popped straight back up once again.

Stella giggled at the duck's antics because he was trying to be cool for her.

"So, what's your name?" Daffy asked.

"I'm Stella, the Princess of Solaria," Stella said.

"P-P-Princess, you say ..." Daffy said as dollar signs appeared in his eyes, then he turned to the audience and said, "I can tell this fairy is born with royalty in her family. Whoo-hoo!"

Stella could only roll her eyes at this because it was also obvious that Daffy was money hungry to an extent. With that, Stella had her doubts that Daffy could be her true connected Looney Tune. However, she eventually remembered Bloom and her friendship with the other Winx Club girls. She remembered how these girls all came from different walks of life, came from different dimensions, and how they each had different powers, talents and abilities ... but, even with those differences in mind, they still accepted each other for who they were and became one of the most well-known magical teams at Alfea College. In order for her to find her connected Looney Tune, she needed to accept them for who they are, no matter how greedy and selfish they are.

" _Who knows? This duck may be greedy and selfish, but I know that, deep down, he could be a pretty nice guy_ ," Stella thought to herself. " _Maybe as our friendship gets deeper, I could actually change him_."

She still had a feeling that Daffy was going to be her connected Looney Tune, but another thought even came to her head: did any of the Looney Tunes that the girls met actually know about them being connected to her and the others?

" _I highly doubt it, but I'm sure they'll figure it out ... eventually_ ," Stella thought to herself.

Stella also remembered how most of the girls said they realized they actually found their connected Looney Tunes by getting lost in a friendly conversation, so Stella hoped it would work out between her and Daffy.

"So, uh, Daffy ... what's up?" Stella asked, not entirely sure about how to start the conversation.

"Nothing much, in all honesty," Daffy said. "I'm just trying to find a more effective way of dealing with, hmm ... more people than I actually expected."

"Like who?" Stella asked.

" _Yes! We're finally getting somewhere_ ," Stella thought as she hoped that the connection would become stronger while the conversation continued.

"Well, people like Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Porky Pig, my girlfriend, Marvin the Martian, Nasty Canasta, Swackhammer ... I guess that's it," Daffy said.

" _Wow, he wasn't kidding_ ," Stella thought.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _You know, Bugs? I think that our connection is actually getting stronger as this conversation goes on_ ," Daffy said to Bugs.

" _I know_ ," Bugs said with a genuine smile. " _I can actually see a couple of similarities between you two, mainly the fact that you both tend to be the screwballs of the group. However, even though you had a period of time where you were greedy, I'm sure your connection with Stella will help you change for the better._ "

" _You think so?_ " Daffy asked with optimism in his voice.

" _I don't_ think _so_ ," Bugs said as he placed his hand on Daffy's shoulder. " _I_ know _so_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Saturday: 11:25 AM)

"So, what about you?" Daffy asked.

Daffy, as we all know, could actually care less about what people would have to say, but he was actually feeling different around this girl. He slowly, but surely started to feel, what was the word ... friendship? Something like that?

"Oh, well, like I said, I'm the Princess of Solaria," Stella explained. "My parents are divorced, but I actually got my powers from both of them. My father was the sun and my mom is the moon, which is which my powers relate to the sun and the moon. I'm the fashionista of the Winx Club, my main hobby is shopping, I have the most-amazing friends and an awesome, connected pixie named Amore. I guess that's it."

"Whoa ... that's some amazing information," Daffy said in amazement.

Stella and Daffy both looked at each other and smiled as they felt these sudden changes through their body. This actually symbolized the power of friendship ... a friendship ... with a Looney Tune. However, unbeknownst to them, there were three figures that were hovering over Looney Tune Land, watching the connection between Stella and Daffy. These three figures were wearing cloaks that covered them, so they wouldn't be recognized by the Winx Club girls. These figures were actually witches from Cloud Tower, the School for Witches, and these witches were actually sisters. The oldest sister, named Icy, has long, white hair that she kept in a ponytail and has the power of ice; the second sister, Darcy, had long, brown hair, wore all purple, and had an impressive array of powers (mind control, multiplication, bringing inanimate objects to life under her control); and the youngest of the sisters, Stormy, has dark, blue hair that is frizzy and short, has the power to produce any type of storm, and can also create lightning strikes at her opponents.

Unbeknownst to the Winx Club girls, Icy was the mysterious stranger who talked to Sylvester after he and Tweety found the girls a place to stay, and Darcy was the mysterious person who called Bugs when Layla first met him. The three sisters were able to find a way to Looney Tune Land by tracking down the Winx Club since they were far away from Alfea and, more directly, the Realm of Magix. The three girls thought that the girls' connection to the Looney Tunes was just cartoon fluff, but they didn't realize that it was actually making them stronger.

"Sisters, after all of the surveillance that we've done, I can easily say that those stupid Looney Tune characters are actually making them stronger," Icy said to her sisters.

"How is that even possible?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, those cartoon characters don't even carry any type of magic!" Stormy said.

"True, but it's their stupid friendship with Bloom and the girls that's making them stronger," Icy said. "The only way we can get rid of those powers is to get rid of those Looney Tunes, once and for all."

"Wait a minute, how are we going to get rid of the Looney Tunes?" Darcy said. "Those cartoon characters are practically immortal! They actually heal themselves quickly when they're hurt and they can't even die unless they decide to do so or if the plot demands it."

Icy and Stormy were surprised about this as Stormy asked, "Darcy, how do you know all of this?"

"I used my power of invisibility to get around Looney Tune Land," Darcy said. "That way, I can actually know more about those Looney Tunes, such as how they can heal from any wound, what type of smarts they possess, and what type of gags they use to get out of danger."

"Hmm ... you have a good point, Darcy, but let's see how powerful these Looney Tunes can make _this_ girl," Icy said as she and her sisters grinned at each other. "I think I can easily say that it's time for the Winx Club to know that we're here! I think we've been hiding long enough, so we can attack them tonight! If we lose this fight, we will easily win the next one because I actually have a back-up plan. With this plan, this will easily make them give up, not just their faith, but their powerful friendship with the Looney Tunes!"

The three sisters shared devilish grins with each other as they waited for night to fall ... and the attack could begin on cue.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Daffy could only gulp at Icy's last sentence as he nervously said, " _Egad, I can tell that these Trix girls are serious about causing some serious harm to not only us, but the Winx Club!_ "

" _Yeah, and it sounds like they mean business, too_ ," Bugs said.

" _Bugs, what are we going to do? We just can't let the Trix win this battle against us_ ," Daffy said. " _Besides, if they win this battle, they will eventually win the war_."

" _Honestly, Daffy, I have a feeling that, regardless if they win this battle, they will_ lose _this war ... because I have a plan myself_ ," Bugs said with a confident tone to his voice. " _After all, I don't know if the Trix realized this, but ... of course, they know ..._ THIS _MEANS WAR!_ "

* * *

The battle for friendship, power, and love ... is about to go down.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Uh-oh! It looks like the Trix has finally arrived in Looney Tune Land and they are set to cause some trouble between the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes. With their mysterious set-ups and disguises, who would've known that these girls were ready to dish out some villainous tricks amongst the Tunes and the Winx? However, Bugs confidently states that he has a plan for the Trix if they ever mess with the Tunes because it's like what they say: 'If you mess with the bull, you'll get the horn'! Anyway, what will happen during the first confrontation between the Winx, the Tunes and the Trix? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	6. The Winx Vs The Trix, Part 1

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 6: The Winx Vs. The Trix, Part 1  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix!**_ **– Chapter 6:** "The Winx Vs. The Trix, Part 1"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** In the previous chapter, Stella finally found her connected Looney Tune and it turns out that Daffy Duck was her true connected Looney Tune this whole time! However, unbeknownst to any of the Winx Club girls, the Trix managed to find their way into Looney Tune Land and learned about their connection with the Looney Tunes. What will happen when the Winx Club becomes aware of the Trix being in Looney Tune Land? Well, let"s "toon in" and find out!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one show or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the plot is close to getting pretty intense_ ," Bugs said. " _In the last chapter, it was revealed that the Trix actually made it to Looney Tune Land, with intentions on trying to break up the Winx Club's newfound friendship with the Looney Tunes characters—that's us—and possibly try to use the Tunes for evil. Will the girls be successful? Let's "toon in" and find out_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Saturday: 6:05 PM)

During an regular evening stroll through Central Park, Bloom and Sylvester were busy walking through the park, looking at the different landmarks of Looney Tune Land. While they were walking, they were busy having a friendly conversation about what they do for a living. After that part of the conversation was complete, Sylvester asked, "Hey, Bloom, do you mind if I ask you a questhion?"

"Sure, Sylvester, what's on your mind?" Bloom said.

"Well, the other day, I ran into this mysterious stranger after Tweety and I took you girls to the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel," Sylvester said. "This person actually asked if I knew you girls, but I didn't know if you knew this girl or not."

"So, what did you tell her?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I sthaid I didn't know anything about you or the other girls because I didn't want you or your friendsth to get hurt," Sylvester said. "If you ask me, I think that person was acting too suspiciousth when she was talking to me because she didn't want me to know what'sth really going on. Anyway, I justh wanted to ask ... did you ever have any enemies who wanted to cause sthome harm to you and your friendsth?"

"Well ... there is this one group who always wished for the worst whenever they saw us," Bloom said.

Sylvester was pretty curious about this as he asked, "Who are they?"

After a short silence, Bloom sighed as she finally said, "The Trix."

Sylvester looked shocked about this as he asked, "Sufferin' Succotash! Who are those girlsth? Are they these bullies who went to Alfea with you?"

"Well, they didn't go to Alfea with us, per se, but they used to go to Cloud Tower," Bloom explained. "Anyway, they were these three witches, who are also sisters, and they were known for being the most-aggressive girls in their school because those other witches, even if they were mean, at least had some form of restraint and were actually pretty friendly with us. However, ever since I first arrived in the Realm of Magix, they tried to take away my newfound Winx powers after I started to get better with them. After all of the events that transpired, they were eventually expelled from Cloud Tower, but that still didn't stop them from trying to cause our downfall since then."

Sylvester just looked surprised about this as he said, "Sheesh, I guess those girls will stop at nothing until they finally get rid of you and your friends ... once and for all."

Sylvester could only shudder as Bloom hugged him and said, "Don't worry, Sylvester; if those witches ever came around here and tried to harm you guys, we would effectively stop their reign of terror, no matter what!"

Bloom and Sylvester just smiled at each other as they continued their walk; however, they didn't know that one of the Trix sisters, Icy, was watching them from afar. She could only devilishly smile as she said, "Oh, that's what you think, you little pixie, but you haven't seen what we have in store for you and your little Looney Tune ..."

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Uh-oh ... it looks like we could be in more trouble than I actually realized_ ," Bugs said. " _I guess the Trix would want to cause a huge ruckus throughout Looney Tune Land ... and, not in the good way_."

" _To be honest, Bugs, I have a feeling that this war is only about to begin_ ," Daffy said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Saturday: 6:15 PM)

Meanwhile, Darcy and Stormy were doing some surveillance work of their own as they looked through Looney Tune Land to see what each Winx Club girl was doing with their connected Looney Tune. Within a 2-3 minute timeframe, they noticed that the Tunes and the Winx were doing various activities: Stella was busy trying on different outfits while Daffy was doing his usual screwball routine (pulling pranks on other Looney Tunes); Musa and Tweety were performing a musical duet with concert flutes; Tecna was busy helping Wile E. Coyote with a new contraption that could capture the Road Runner; Flora and Pepe were embracing the beautiful of nature during the evening time; and Layla and Bugs were playing a game of 1-on-1 basketball. Afterwards, the Trix finally caught up with each other and decided to set their plan into motion.

"So, when are we going to attack the Winx?" Stormy said. "I'm ready to drive a major wedge between them and those stupid Looney Tunes!"

"Patience, Stormy," Darcy said in a cool-headed voice. "When they finally get together, we will take them by surprise with an unexpected blast attack!"

"That's actually a good plan, Darcy," Icy said. "Let's see if those Looney Tunes can handle our dark magic ..."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Saturday: 6:21 PM)

While Bugs and Layla were playing a game of basketball, Bugs suddenly got a call through his cellphone. After Bugs made a simple jumpshot, he stopped the game, so he could see who was calling him ... and hopefully, it wasn't going to be a mysterious figure again. Luckily, for Bugs, it turns out that Daffy was calling him about an idea that came into his mind.

"Eh, what's up, duck?" Bugs said as he munched on a carrot.

" _Hey, Bugs, what's going on?_ " Daffy asked from the other line.

"Oh, just playing a friendly game of 1-on-1 basketball with Layla," Bugs explained. "What about you, doc?"

" _Well, I'm just trying to pass the time while Stella is trying on some random outfits_ ," Daffy said. " _Oh, by the way, who's Layla? Is she your new girlfriend?_ "

Bugs slightly blushed at this line as he said, "No, she's my connected Winx Club girl. Speaking of which, is Stella _your_ new girlfriend?"

On the other line, Daffy just looked surprised as he stammered while he said, " _Oh, n-n-no! Of course not! She's also_ my connected _Winx Club girl, for your information, rabbit!_ "

Bugs could only chuckle at this as he said, "Hey, calm down, Daff! I'm just saying, you tried to insinuate that Layla was my new girlfriend, so I had to turn it around on you. Anyway, what's up?"

" _Well, if you wanted to know, did you want to meet my new friend?_ " Daffy asked.

"Eh, sure," Bugs said. "That way, you can actually prove to me that Stella's not your new girlfriend."

Daffy just sounded annoyed on the other line as he said, " _I'll see you later, Bugs! Just meet me at Central Park at 7:00 p.m., alright?!_ "

Bugs laughed as he said, "Alright, Daffy, see ya later. By the way, don't forget to spread the word to the other Looney Tunes, doc."

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever_ ," Daffy said as he hung up his cellphone.

As Bugs hung up his cellphone, Layla walked up to him and asked, "What was that all about, Bugs?"

"Oh, that was just Daffy," Bugs said. "He came up with this idea of us meeting our connected Winx Club girls, so he wanted us to gather at Central Park by 7:00 p.m."

"Really?" Layla said. "You know, I've always wanted to know more about that Daffy Duck character. What's he really like?"

"Oh, you know, the usual mena-gerie of character personalities," Bugs said. "Screwball, glory-hound, trickster, drama king ... the works."

Layla could only giggle as she and Bugs walked to Central Park to meet up with the other Looney Tunes and the Winx Club girls.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Bugs could only laugh at his lines of dialogue while Daffy just looked annoyed about Bugs' description of him.

" _Come on, Daff! Don't tell me you lost your sense of humor already_ ," Bugs said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"... _You, sir, are despicable!_ " Daffy said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Saturday: 7:00 PM)

After a the Tunes and the Winx each engaged in a long walk to Central Park, they finally met up with each other by 7:00 p.m., with the Winx Club girls hugging each other while the Looney Tunes high-fived each other.

"So, Bugs, how did it go with the _Rabbits Run_ movie shoot?" Wile E. asked.

"Oh, you know, everything went rather smoothly," Bugs said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Zany hijinks and cartoon slapstick aside, the movie shoot was a rather straight-forward process ... with tons of comedy added to it."

"Ah," Wile E. said.

Pepe stepped up and said, "You know, Daffy must've had to intentionally become a bad driver because his driving was, how you say, _abominable_ , to say the least."

Pepe's line caused the other Looney Tunes characters to laugh out loud while Daffy just looked at the audience and said, "Goodness, am I _ever_ going to get a break in this special? Well, am I?!"

Meanwhile, with the Winx Club girls, the girls were talking about how their day was going with their connected Looney Tune. Eventually, Bloom noticed that the Looney Tunes were waiting to be introduced to the other Winx Club girls, so she said, "Oh, guys, how about we familiarize ourselves with our connected Looney Tunes?"

"Sounds like a plan," Stella said as the Winx Club girls looked at the Looney Tunes. "So, who's the big star out of all of you guys?"

Daffy proudly walked up as he said, "I believe you became friends with one, my dear! Hello, ladies, you might remember me as Daffy Duck when you girls first landed down here, so no autographs, please."

The girls started to giggle at the duck's antics as Bugs could only roll his eyes and said, "Eh, Daffy, I think they get the point already."

"Daffy, could you please sthep back for a minute?" Sylvester said. "I think the 'big sthar' Stella was referring to was actually Bugs here."

Daffy just went back to the other Looney Tunes as Bugs walked up to the other Winx Club girls and said, "Hello, ladies, my name is Bugs Bunny. They consider me to be the _de facto_ leader of the Looney Tunes crew. So, I already know Layla, but what are your names?"

"Pleased to meet you, Bugs," Bloom said as she shook hands with Bugs. "By the way, my name is Bloom."

"Eh, pleased to meet ya, Bloom," Bugs said.

"The other girls are Stella, who is the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon, as well as the fashionista of the group; Flora, who is the Fairy of Nature; Musa, the Fairy of Nature; Tecna, the Fairy of Technology; and, like you said, you already met Layla, who is the Fairy of Water."

"Pleased to meet all of you ladies," Bugs said as he started to introduce the other Looney Tunes. "Oh, by the way, the other Looney Tunes are Sylvester and Tweety, who you girls have already met, by the way; Pepe Le Pew, our resident casanova; Wile E. Coyote, the smart one of the team; and Daffy Duck, the resident screwball of the team ... and another big star of the Looney Tunes."

Daffy just looked surprised at Bugs' 'big star' comment as he said, "Wow, I guess I am a big cartoon star, after all."

Bugs just patted Daffy's back as he said, "Daffy, you were always a big star ... since 1937 after Porky Pig, as a matter of fact."

Daffy just laughed as he said, "Yeah, I guess you have a good point, Bugs."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Flora said as she waved at the other Looney Tunes. "Do you guys ever have to deal with any bad guys around here?"

"Of course, try to have a corrupt theme park owner force you into slavery by having his aliens challenge you to a basketball game," Daffy muttered under his breath.

"Daffy!" Bugs said to the duck's utter surprise.

Wile E. quickly stepped up and said, "Uh, what we are trying to say is that we usually don't have to worry about any enemies or bad guys that much because, most of the time, we are just animated actors who work on different cartoons. Besides, we don't take everything too seriously. Usually, it's just all fun and games."

"Well, honestly, I justh chase Tweety here because that's what cats are supposed to do," Sylvester explained. "Even then, I could never bring myself to actually eat the little guy."

"Yet that never stops you from twying, eh, Sylvester?" Tweety asked.

Sylvester could only shrug as everyone started to laugh. However, that laugh would soon turn into shock as a random blast came from out of nowhere. Wondering where it came from, the Tunes and the Winx were summarily answered by an unfamiliar voice saying, "I see you pixies are having fun with your little animal friends!"

"Wait a minute, I know that voice!" Musa declared as the Tunes and the Winx all saw the Trix fly down from above.

Daffy could only describe the upcoming scene in the best way he knew how: "Mother."

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Well, just like that, enter three evil sisters ... right on cue_ ," Bugs said.

" _You know what they say, Bugs: 'birds of a sister ... stay together'_ ," Daffy said as he started to laugh.

Bugs could only smirk as he looked at the audience and said, " _See what I mean, folks? I told ya Daffy's always known as the screwball_."

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Uh-oh! It looks like the Trix finally figured out where the Winx Club girls are and they are set to cause some serious damage to them and their connected Looney Tunes. However, the Winx Club is not going to take this without a fight! Will the Winx actually come out one step ahead of the Trix? What will happen to the Looney Tunes during this upcoming battle? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	7. The Winx Vs The Trix, Part 2

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 7: The Winx Vs. The Trix, Part 2  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix!**_ **– Chapter 7:** "The Winx Vs. The Trix, Part 2"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** Well, it looks the battle for power, love and friendship is about to begin ... The Trix finally found the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes, and they are prepared to cause some major damage. However, the Winx Club is prepared to protect the Looney Tunes from any harm and damage control that could come from the Trix. What will happen in the battle of good vs. evil? Well, let's "toon in" and find out!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one show or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen_ ," Bugs said. " _As you can tell from the last chapter, everything was going smoothly with the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes ... that is, until the Trix arrived on the scene with plans to cause some serious damage in Looney Tune Land. However, I know the Winx Club will be able to win this battle. Will they actually win this battle against the Trix, or will the Trix end up coming out on top? Let's watch it right now, folks!_ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Saturday: 7:00 PM)

Continuing from the previous scene, the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club were surprised by the sudden appearance of the Trix in Looney Tune Land. The Winx Club didn't expect the Trix to find them in Looney Tune Land because they were outside of the Realm of Magix. However, the Trix managed to find a way through some ... invisible means. Upon their arrival in Central Park, Icy said, "So, girls, did you miss us during your little trip?"

Bloom raised an eyebrow as Bugs asked her, "Bloom, who are those girls?"

"They're the Trix, our arch-rivals," Bloom whispered to Bugs as she turned to Icy and said, "Icy, what are you guys doing here? How did you find us anyway? We're far away from the Realm of Magix!"

"There's no need for us to explain ourselves, sister," Darcy said. "Besides, I think it would be better if you wonder how you are going to protect your new connected pets."

" _Pets_?" The Looney Tunes all said in disbelief.

"Ok, first of all: the Looney Tunes are _not_ pets, they are _our friends_ ," Stella explained. "Secondly, I think you need to have more respect for these guys because they are actually famous cartoon characters!"

Everybody was surprised about Stella's knowledge regarding the Looney Tunes as Bloom asked, "Stella, how did you know about all of this?"

"Daffy explained most of this to me while we were at the mall," Stella said.

Daffy could only shrug as he said, "It's a living."

"Anyway, let's cut the small talk, pixies," Icy said in a taunting tone. "How about we get to the part where we kick your butts and take away those stupid cartoon characters?"

Bloom slyly grinned at the witches as she said, "Well, you asked for it, girls! Come on, guys, let's Winx!"

With that calling cue, the Winx Club girls all confidently changed into their beautiful and trendy Winx forms. Right after they went through their unique transformation sequence, the Winx Club girls were ready to battle. As far as the Looney Tunes were concerned, Daffy quickly set up a commentators' booth for him and Bugs, so they could speak about the fight.

"Come on, Bugs, sit right here and be prepared to watch the greatest battle in the entire universe!" Daffy said as he produced a random bag of popcorn from hammerspace.

Bugs could only roll his eyes at this as he just walked up to the seat next to Daffy, while the other Looney Tunes started to watch the battle unfold right in front of their eyes.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _I really want to question what gave you the idea of randomly bringing in a commentators' booth ... while the Winx and the Trix were fighting each other_ ," Bugs said to Daffy with a raised eyebrow.

Daffy just shrugged as he said, " _What can I say? There needed to be some more comedy in this chapter. Besides, the previous chapter got way too intense for my tastes_."

Bugs could only roll his eyes as he said, " _Whatever, but you do know that we would have to step into this fight later on_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land: 7:15 PM)

While Bugs and Daffy were sitting in the pseudo-commentators' booth, Stella made the first move, the Solar Wind, as she quickly spun her scepter right above her, which created a yellow, magical glow and eventually released a wave of light energy towards the Trix as it hit the ground. However, Darcy quickly blocked the attack with a dark force field, saying, "Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that!"

Flora quickly flew up in the air as she said, "Well, why don't you try this one on for size? Ninja Daisies!"

As she called her attack, a barrage of little, yellow flowers went towards Stormy, but she quickly caught the attack with her hand as she said, "Oh, I see you're still doing those little nature tricks, eh? I think you need a little more practice after I give you my 'Electric Rage'!"

When Stormy raised both of her hands, lightning appeared from the sky and she sent it towards Flora, knocking her out and she ended up crashing into Wile E. Coyote ... much to Wile E.'s chagrin. Flora just moaned as she rubbed her hand and noticed Wile E. underneath her, saying, "Oops! Sorry about that, Wile E."

"Don't worry, Flora," Wile E. said in a daze. "I'm used to this kind of thing happening to me."

"Heh, no wonder," Musa said as she noticed Wile E.'s situation and giggled to herself.

While this scene was occurring, Icy decided to throw an ice-ball at Bloom without her knowing anything about it. She said to herself, "I just love it when it comes to situations like this."

As she threw the ice-ball at Bloom, she didn't expect someone to just step up and hit it like a baseball, which caused it to knock her out instead of hitting Bloom. As Stormy and Darcy noticed this, the Winx and the Looney Tunes were surprised when they noticed that Bugs Bunny actually utilized his 'Baseball Bugs' skills to good use, leading to Bugs saying, "What can I say? This rabbit wasn't raised in Brooklyn for nothin'."

"Whoa! I never knew you still had your baseball skills, Bugs!" Daffy said in amazement as he walked up to Bugs. "I gotta say, rabbit, you're pretty crafty."

As Icy started to regain conciousness, she became enraged about how Bugs managed to outsmart her so easily. After that, the Trix were back up in the air as Darcy produced a 'Wave of Darkness' to hit the Tunes and the Winx. However, Tecna quickly noticed this and produced a 'Digital Shield' to prevent everyone from getting caught in said wave.

"Sheesh! Are these girlsth _alwaysth_ aggressive in these battles?" Sylvester asked Tecna.

"By my calculations of our previous encounters, I would say that is an automatic 'yes'," Tecna said.

"I guess their suspension of Cloud Tower must've gotten to them mentally, if not psychologically," Wile E. muttered to himself.

Musa flew up in the air as she said, "Maybe it's best if you three knew when to call it quits! Sonic Blast!"

With that, Musa created an amazing amount of high-frequency waves that targeted the Trix, which managed to knock them backwards with ease. Tweety flew up to Musa and said, "Nice shot, Musa!"

"Thanks, Tweety," Musa said as she smiled at Tweety.

The Trix slowly began to realize that they were on the losing edge of things, so they had to resort to using force ... by charging at all of the Looney Tunes and knocking them out. While the Trix started to charge at the Tunes, the Tunes quickly ran out of harm's way and Wile E. quickly started to produce a Rube Goldberg-esque device as a way to outsmart the Trix while Bugs quickly produced a safe door and produced a good amount of wrestling-ring rope, which caused the Trix to accidentally fly into the rope ... and it caused them to crash into the safe door. After the gag, Bugs opened the door and said, "Why, ladies! It's so nice for you girls to stop by for a visit!"

Darcy was in a daze as she said, "Well, we were just in the neighborhood and, uh ..."

"Well, come on in, you don't want to get cold," Bugs said as he led the Trix through the safe-door, while the Trix were still in a daze.

"Well, we were just passing by," Stormy said in a dazed tone.

Bugs suddenly produced a good amount of vacation gear as he said, "Well, sorry that you girls have to go so soon, but send me a postcard when you all get back!"

Icy slowly realized what was happening as she said, in her normal, but dazed voice, "What are you talking about, rabbit? We're not going anywhere."

However, Bugs gave Musa a pair of scissors to cut a piece of rope as Musa said, in a sing-song type of voice, "Oh, yes, you _are_!"

Once Musa cut the rope, the Trix suddenly went through a series of embarrassing gags and knick-knacks that were constructed by Wile E. Coyote while Bugs completed his part of the plan. After a huge humiliation sequence, the Trix finally landed in a nearby cannon as Bugs lit the fuse and covered his ears while saying to the audience, "You know, folks? It's just the suspense that gets me!"

After a short silence, the Trix flew out of the cannon as the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club cheered after their plan was a success. While they were flying through the air, Icy noticed how the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club were cheering as she said, "You may be cheering for your little victory now, pixies, but just wait until we get back here. Those Tunes will be unable to use their cartoon gags and toon force ... _EVER. AGAIN_."

Stormy and Darcy looked up at their older sister as Stormy curiously asked, "So, what are we going to do now, Icy?"

"Yeah, I can't believe we just got humiliated by a bunch of _cartoon characters_ , of all things!" Darcy said with a groan.

A devious smile came through Icy's face as she told her sisters, "Don't worry, ladies, I said I had a back-up plan if we lose this battle ... and this plan will surely cause some major damage control towards the Looney Tunes, more damage than they could actually handle!"

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Daffy nervously gulped as he looked at Bugs and asked, " _Uh, Bugs? What did Icy mean when she said 'more damage control'? Does she mean the good kind of damage control, or ... th-th-the b-b-bad kind of damage control?_ "

Bugs actually started to show a look of fear as he turned to Daffy, nervously gulped and said, " _Uh, Daffy ... I think she means ... the bad kind of damage control._ "

Daffy just turned white for a minute, then he quickly grabbed a suitcase and shook Bugs' hand as he said, " _Well, Bugs, I gotta say it was nice knowin' ya! I promise I'll send you a postcard when this dramatic deathma- I mean, battle is finally completed! Whoo-hoo!_ "

As Daffy tried to run out of the scene, Bugs quickly stopped him and said, " _Daffy, wait a minute! You just can't let the Trix see us show any signs of weakness. Besides, the Winx Club girls never showed their weakness to those girls! After all, we_ are _the Looney Tunes, so I think we can handle this. Oh, and I'm sure the next battle will require the help of Duck Dodgers. Remember, Daffy, did you quit when you had to fight the Tasmanian Devil for your money or even back away from going against Sylvester in 'The Scarlet Pumpernickel'? Did I quit when I went up against the Crusher, Marvin the Martian, or even Count Blood Count? No! We had to stay strong and use our quick wits to our advantage, because we are Looney Tunes ... and the Looney Tunes never, ever quit!_ "

Daffy felt so emotionally-charged after Bugs' speech, he actually changed into his 'Duck Dodgers' persona as he heroically said, " _You're right, Bugs! The Looney Tunes never quit in the eyes of danger, so I'm sure the Trix will not scare us away from saving Looney Tune Land and helping the Winx Club! When I step into the scene during the next battle ... watch out, Trix!_ "

Bugs stepped up and patted Daffy's back as he said, " _Now,_ that's _the Daffy Duck everyone knows and loves!_ "

* * *

 **A/N** **:** After a humiliating end to their first encounter against the Looney Tunes, the Trix is set to put their back-up plan into action ... which could not only cause major damage, but drive a wedge between the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club! However, the Tunes are not going to back down from saving their universe from the clutches of these three evil witches. However, one major question lies ahead: will the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club be successful? Also, could the Trix's back-up plan be successful for them, thereby giving them an advantage in the next battle? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	8. The Case of the Missing Looney Tunes

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 8: The Case of the Missing Looney Tunes  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! **_**– Chapter 8:** "The Case of the Missing Looney Tunes"

* * *

 **Chapter Description : **Continuing from the previous chapter, the Trix ended up getting utterly humiliated by the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club, which led to a pretty embarrassing loss on their end. However, in a callback to an earlier chapter, Icy mentions that she had a back-up plan that would serve as a casualty to the Winx Club. Will this plan actually work? Well, let's "toon in" and find out!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one show or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

In the narrators' room, Bugs and Daffy were both dressed up as super-sleuth detectives, possibly to foreshadow what was going to happen in the upcoming chapter. Bugs was busy looking through a magnifying glass as he looked at the audience and said in a suave, British accent, " _Well, good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I bet you all are wondering why Daffy and I are dressed up as two Sherlock Holmes_."

Daffy stepped up and said, " _As a way to answer that question, this chapter is going to be more mysterious compared to the previous ones. Remember when Icy mentioned a back-up plan in Chapter 5? Well, this back-up plan is going to involve some missing Looney Tunes._ "

" _Will the Trix actually be successful with this plan? Let's watch and find out_ ," Bugs said as he and Daffy continued to watch the cartoon.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 9:05 AM)

After their embarrassing loss against the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club, the Trix decided to go back to the drawing board and set up their back-up plan. After minutes of thoughts and consideration, Stormy finally piped up with an idea: "Girls, I think I have an idea!"

Icy and Darcy both showed looks of interest as Icy asked, "What's the plan, Stormy?"

Stormy had a devious smile on her face as she said, "Well, here's the deal: we could create the new, evil versions of the Looney Tunes who could actually cause a division in the friendship between the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club! Once those fairies' powers are drained out due to the weakening power of their friendship, we could easily overtake them in the next battle, and we can rule Looney Tune Land with an iron fist! It's brilliant, brilliant ... BRILLIANT!"

Icy and Darcy both looked surprised about the plan, then they thought about it longer as Darcy finally said, "You know what, Stormy? That has got to be ... the most-devilishly clever plan I've heard in my life!"

"See? I knew you guys would see things in my way," Stormy said with a smirk.

Icy smiled deviously as she said, "That's a pretty good idea, Stormy! If the evil versions of those Looney Tunes can weaken the Winx Club's connection with the real Looney Tunes, we got them right where we want them! Now, all we have to do is kidnap the actual Looney Tunes and create evil, cloned versions of them!"

As the Trix shared an evil laugh, two mysterious figures were watching the witches from afar. One of the figures, who had the voice of a teenage princess, said, "Sheesh, I know the Trix girls are known for being evil, but that's just too extreme! It's a good thing you called me down here, so I can actually save the Winx from the Trix's clutches."

"Yeah, and we can save the Tunes from getting blamed for what the Trix are going to do to the Winx with those evil Tunes," the second figure, who had the voice of a tan, female bunny, said.

"So, what are we going to do?" The first figure asked curiously.

"I think we need to tell the Winx Club about this, so they can realize what's about to go down," The second figure said.

With that, both figures nodded their heads as they left to tell the Winx Club about the Trix's devious plan.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Wait a minute, both of those voices sound_ really _familiar, Bugs_ ," Daffy said to Bugs. " _I think that those figures are actually ..._ "

Bugs quickly realized what Daffy was about to do as he said, " _Daffy, stop! You can't spoil their personalities yet; after all, you have to be considerate to the reading audience here._ "

Daffy could only sigh about this as he said, " _Yeah, I guess you got a point. I have a feeling that everything will be revealed at the end of the chapter anyway_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 9:15 AM)

Around Central Park, Sylvester and Tweety were getting into their usual 'cat-chases-bird' antics, and Sylvester was actually getting close to eating Tweety when he finally caught him and said, "Aha! Now, I've got ya, you sthucculent bird, you! You thought you've outsthmarted me, didn't ya?"

"I gotta say, puddy, I'm actually impwessed," Tweety said. "After all of these years, you finally caught me, but I bet you couldn't go through with eating me."

"What are you trying to sthay, Tweety?" Sylvester asked in an indignant tone.

Tweety chuckled a bit as he said, "Think about this, puddy; evewy time you twied to eat me, you end up going thwough this nervous bweakdown and wonder why the universe always messes with you. Don't believe me? Wemember what happened in _Birds Anonymous_? What happened in _The Last Hungry Cat_? How about I bwing up the wast episode of _The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries_ ... where you nearly got _awwested_ when you actually ate me?"

Sylvester could only shudder at that last one as he said, "You make a good point, Tweety; after all, I'm sthill trying to clear my name after that fiasco. However, I really gotta do what a cat's gotta do!"

As Sylvester began to eat Tweety, however, Tweety was suddenly interested in a nearby concert flute that was lying on the sidewalk, saying, "Ooh, wook at that new, concert fwute! I can't wait to pway this!"

Once Tweety started to play the flute, Icy appeared from a nearby building to grab the little bird, but Sylvester quickly rushed to Tweety's rescue as he said, "Tweety, look out!"

However, Tweety quickly hit Icy with his concert flute, leaving her in a daze as Icy asked, "Wait a minute, how did you know I was going to catch you?"

Tweety smirked as he said, "Hey, I've been thwough this situation before, sister. Besides, I'm not as helpless as you think I am."

Tweety started to fly quickly as Icy started to chase him through Central Park, all while Sylvester could only smile and say, "Well, I guessth it'sth better for Icy to chase that bird than me."

As Sylvester started to walk away, he ended up bumping into Darcy and Stormy, both sporting devious grins on their faces as Sylvester turned to the audience and said, "I don't like the look of thisth, folksth."

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _I understand your pain, Sylvester_ ," Bugs said. " _I have a feeling we're going to be next_."

" _There's a_ definite _feeling that we_ are _going to be next!_ " Daffy said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 9:32 AM)

After the Trix finally captured Sylvester and Tweety (with Icy managing to capture Tweety after a 15-minute chase), the girls were deadset on capturing the other Looney Tunes ... and their next target was Wile E. Coyote. The super-genius coyote was busy working on his next contraption to capture the Road Runner, but he was unaware of the upcoming sabotage from the Trix. As he put on the finishing touches on his newest invention, Wile E. said, "Perfect! All I need to do is get one more piece for this, and I will finally capture the Road Runner once and for all!"

While Wile E. continued to look at the instructions, Darcy entered the scene without Wile E.'s knowledge and placed an ACME-brand Toon Bomb into the invention as she said, "The minute this Toon Bomb goes off, we will get that so-called ... SUUUPERRR-Genius coyote!"

Wile E. slowly started to realize what was going on as he said, "Who just said that?"

Darcy looked shocked as she quickly hid behind a nearby rock when Wile E. walked back to put on the finishing touches to his invention. Darcy slowly peeked over the rock as she saw the Road Runner zoom through the scene and Wile E. aimed the ACME-brand Rocket Launcher at the speedster. However, to his disappointment and Darcy's approval, the invention blew up due to the Toon Bomb and Wile E. was covered in soot, which caused him to temporarily act like the Road Runner and fall down in a daze.

"Excellent! Everything is slowly coming to fruition," Darcy said to herself as she quickly took away Wile E. Coyote.

Later on, Pepe Le Pew was busy engaging in a chase with an actual female skunkette, whom he wanted to be his new girlfriend. However, Pepe stopped when he noticed Stormy in a skunk disguise, then Stormy started to flirt with Pepe for a bit and left the scene as Pepe said, "Well, it looks like there's more fish in the ocean. _En garde_ , _mon cherie!_ "

When Pepe zoomed out of the scene, he decided to chase Stormy for a good minute until he stopped and noticed that Stormy was gone. Pepe continued to look around for Stormy as he said, "Where are you, pigeon? I am looking everywhere to find you, dearie."

From a nearby corner, Stormy held up a frying pan as she said, "I'm over here, my handsome skunk boyfriend!"

Pepe was amazed about this as he quickly walked around the corner, until a 'CLANG!' was heard and Stormy carried Pepe away from the scene as she said, "Four Looney Tunes down, two more to go! Now, we need to get that rascally rabbit and that screwball duck."

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Daffy's eyes widened in shock as he said, " _Heh-heh ... uh, Bugs, do you think they are talking about Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Donald Duck right there?_ "

Bugs could only look at Daffy with a sarcastic edge as he said, " _I'm positive they were ... if they were part of the Warner Bros. animation stable. Sadly, I think they were really talking about_ us."

Daffy could only look at the audience with a look of shock as he and Bugs continued to watch the cartoon.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 9:48 AM)

Once the other Looney Tunes were captured by the Trix, the girls realized that Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were the two remaining Looney Tunes that needed to be captured. However, upon realizing how crafty the two Tunes were, they realized they needed to be on top of their game in order to capture the Tunes. Before they captured Bugs, though, they decided to set their sights on Daffy Duck.

Speaking of Daffy, he was busy working on his own animated production with help from Porky Pig. After completing a few scenes, Daffy said, "Alright, so everything is slowly coming into place. Hey, Porky, how about you call Sylvester and Tweety in here?"

"S-S-Sure, Daffy," Porky said as he walked into Sylvester and Tweety's dressing rooms, but the cat and bird were nowhere to be found, then he walked back to Daffy and said, "D-D-Daffy, Sylvester and Tweety aren't even in their dressing r-r-r-, dressing r-r-r-, star trailers."

"Really? That's strange," Daffy said as he walked to their dressing rooms and noticed they were missing. "I could've sworn I saw them earlier. Porky, go through Looney Tune Land and see if you can find them."

As Porky left the movie studio to look for Sylvester and Tweety, Daffy tried to look through the movie set to find Sylvester and Tweety. However, unbeknownst to Daffy, Icy used her Icy Blast to freeze Daffy into place. While Daffy was frozen, Icy took him into their hideout with the other captured Looney Tunes. Once the Trix met back with each other in the hideout, they were amazed about how fast they were progressing with this back-up plan.

"Well, what can I say? This is actually going easier than I thought it would," Icy said. "Now, all we need to do is get Bugs Bunny, and our plan will finally be complete!"

Darcy flew up in the air as she said, "Allow me to capture that rabbit. I think I have the perfect strategy to get him."

After Darcy left the hideout to capture Bugs, Bugs was busy embracing the serene scene of nature while munching on a carrot. As he was enjoying the beautiful scenery, he noticed Darcy flying through the air to capture them as he casually said, "Ah, enter evil sister on cue. Maybe it's time I utilize some good, old-fashioned 'stra-teegee'!"

Bugs quickly zoomed back into his rabbit hole as Darcy closed in on him, saying, "Come out of there, Bugs! I saw you sneak in there!"

While Darcy continued to talk into the rabbit hole, Bugs popped up from another rabbit hole and walked towards Darcy as she said, "Bugs, you better get out of there and surrender before I summon my 'Wave of Darkness'!"

"Fire away, doc!" Bugs said from behind Darcy.

"Alright, here it is!" Darcy said as she summoned a Wave of Darkness to hit Bugs, still not knowing that Bugs was right behind her.

Bugs decided to fake his own death as he said, "You-you got me, doc. *coughs weakly* I surrender, doc. I'm coming out now!"

Darcy decided to gloat about her victory as Bugs decided to join her in the victory. However, as the victory dance continued, Darcy slowly realized that Bugs joined her for the victory dance when Bugs shook her hand and said, "Thank you for the dance, my dear. You really dance divinely."

After Bugs kissed her and left the scene, Darcy fumed in anger as she decided to utilize her own doppelganger to capture Bugs. Once she did that, Bugs was close to making it home-free until he ran into Darcy's doppelganger, who grabbed him and hit him on the head with an Oscar. After that, Darcy smiled at her victory as she left the scene to return to the Trix's hideout ... this time, with Bugs Bunny in tow.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Daffy just looked downtrodden as he said, " _Bugs, we have to face the facts. The Trix won the battle, and we actually lost this._ "

" _No, it's not over, Daffy, because we still have those two mysterious figures who are going to help the Winx_ ," Bugs said. " _Plus, their identities still need to be revealed!_ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 10:25 AM)

After minutes passed with no word from their connected Looney Tunes, the Winx Club started to get concerned about their well-being. Bloom asked her friends, "Hey, guys, have you heard anything from the Looney Tunes?"

"I haven't heard anything from Bugs this morning," Layla said.

"Daffy told me he was shooting a movie, but when I tried to call him, Porky Pig told me that he was gone once he came back," Stella explained.

"The Road Runner somehow sent me a message that Wile E. Coyote was taken away when he was trying to capture him," Tecna said.

"Yeah, and Tweety and Sylvester haven't said anything to me since the other day," Musa explained.

"Pepe hasn't called me this morning, either," Flora said. "I'm starting to get worried."

"This is weird," Bloom said. "Something crazy is going on around here, or my name is Princess Bartenschmer ... and it's not."

When the girls slowly started to feel that all hope was lost, the two figures from earlier showed up and said, "The Looney Tunes were captured by the Trix all morning!"

The girls were startled by the random voice as Bloom asked, "Wait, who just said that?"

"I did," The figure said as she walked over to the girls, revealing herself to be a tan bunny who wore basketball clothes and had a tuft of blonde hair with her ears tied in a ponytail. "My name is Lola Bunny, and I saw what the Trix were planning to do earlier."

"Nice to meet you, Lola, but how did you know about this?" Musa said as she shook Lola's hand.

"Well, I heard something about these witches being in Looney Tune Land, but ... I actually had some extra help to know more about those girls," Lola explained.

"Who was the extra help?" Bloom asked curiously.

She was summarily answered when the girls all saw a familiar figure from the past: a teenage princess who had wavy, blonde hair and wore a red-and-ivory corset dress with puffy sleeves, two light-purple swirly bracelets, and a light-purple headband tiara with a large red jewel. Bloom was slightly taken aback as she said, " _Princess Diaspro_?"

"Who did you expect, Bloom? Courage the Cowardly Dog?" Diaspro asked with a smirk.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Bugs and Daffy were both shocked about this as Bugs said, " _Whoa! I did not see that coming. I mean, I had a feeling Lola would try to help out, but_ Princess Diaspro?"

" _I thought she and Bloom were arch-enemies_ ," Daffy said.

" _I did, too_ ," Bugs said. " _I guess this event caused her to have a change of heart. Who knows? She might be an effective ally in the end._ "

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, there's something you don't see everyday: it turns out Lola Bunny and Princess Diaspro were actually the two mysterious figures who knew about the Trix's plans! For those who might have a problem with Diaspro's sudden change, I wanted to portray her in a more-sympathetic and heroic role, compared to how she is usually portrayed in the acutal _Winx Club_ series. Anyway, the girls are set to battle the Trix and save the Looney Tunes, but there is an obstacle that will lie ahead in their rescue mission. What will happen to the Looney Tunes while they are in the Trix's evil clutches? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	9. What's Up, Princess Diaspro?

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 9: What's Up, Princess Diaspro?  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! **_**– Chapter 9:** "What's Up, Princess Diaspro?"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** Within the course of an entire morning, the Trix managed to capture the Looney Tunes, so the Winx Club's powers would get weaker due to the lack of a connection. However, unbeknownst to the Trix, there were two mysterious figures who saw what they were doing and plan on helping the Winx Club rescue the Looney Tunes from the Trix's evil clutches. Surprisingly, one of those two figures is actually a figure from Bloom's past: Princess Diaspro. Will Diaspro manage to become a reliable ally to the Winx? What plan will the girls use to rescue the Looney Tunes? Well, let's "toon in" and find out!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Welcome back to the show, folks_ ," Bugs said to the audience as he was reading the script. " _So, were you all surprised by both of the revelations at the end of the last chapter_?"

" _The revelation was about as surprising as a revelation in R. Kelly's 'Trapped in the Closet'_ ," Daffy said in a sarcastic tone under his breath, then he noticed Bugs looking at him as he said, " _What? The cliffhangers in this story seem similar to what you would see in 'Trapped in the Closet'_."

Bugs could only roll his eyes as he said, " _Anyway ... let's get back into the story and see why Princess Diaspro is going to help the Winx_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 10:30 AM)

Following the surprising revelation in the last chapter, Bloom was taken aback when she realized that Princess Diaspro actually helped Lola Bunny with some information about the Trix and how they fight their battles. Bloom walked to Lola and asked, "Lola, how did you manage to find Princess Diaspro?"

"Well, somehow, she came to Looney Tune Land through a mysterious transportation spell that ended with a similar result to how you guys managed to arrive," Lola explained. "Diaspro actually mentioned you when I first met her, but ... surprisingly enough, she actually said your first encounter with her got off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah ... I guess you could say that," Bloom said as she blushed in embarrassment.

Princess Diaspro could only giggle as she said, "Bloom, listen, if you think I came up here because of what happened at Red Fountain, don't worry. I actually wanted to come up here and help you guys rescue the Looney Tunes."

Musa stepped up to Diaspro and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, Diaspro, just _how_ did you know about what happened to the Looney Tunes anyway?"

"Well, right after I landed in Looney Tune Land, I was trying to get the chance to actually meet one of those characters like, say, Bugs Bunny, but once I got here, Lola told me that Bugs and the others were kidnapped by the Trix. At first, I thought it was ridiculous because I would've thought the Trix had skipped town after their encounter with the Looney Tunes. However, when Lola led me to this mysterious hideout where the Trix held the Tunes hostage, I started to realize what was really going down, so she decided to 'recruit' me for this Looney Tunes rescue mission."

"Besides, Princess Diaspro actually came off as a cool and level-headed girl once I got to know more about her," Lola said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess she wasn't as bad as people would like to make her."

"I guess you can blame the producers of our show for that," Diaspro said, then she turned to Lola and said, "Heh, and you guys thought Warner Bros. enjoyed putting you guys through some really strange situations."

Lola snickered at that as she said, "Well, you should hear what they did to Pinky and the Brain when their show was close to ending."

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Yeah, trying to add a third character into the mix_ ," Daffy said. " _It worked when they did it with Larry, but, in hindsight, they should've left it at that_."

" _You got that right_ ," Bugs said. " _You know, I can actually see why there are a lot of people who like this Princess Diaspro character. Sure, at first, I thought she would've been your stereotypical rich princess, but I'm starting to notice that she actually is a really cool person once you know more about her_."

" _Yeah, at least she's a lot nicer than Mandy from 'Totally Spies!'_ ," Daffy said under his breath.

To Daffy's surprise, however, Mandy actually showed up in the room and said, " _Alright, which one of you two just said that?!_ "

Daffy just looked shocked about this as Bugs calmly pointed at Daffy and said, " _Eh, I think you're looking at him right now, doc._ "

Mandy just glared at Daffy as she said, " _I'll deal with you later, duck_."

Once Mandy left, Daffy could only glare at Bugs as Bugs just shrugged and continued to watch the cartoon.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 10:35 AM)

"Anyway, I just wanted to help you guys save your connected Looney Tunes from the Trix, so they don't become their evil slaves or anything even worse," Diaspro said.

"Well, I'm glad you want to help us, Diaspro, but there's just one problem," Bloom said.

"What's that, Bloom?" Diaspro asked.

After a short silence, Tecna finally piped up, saying, "We don't have a strategy."

"Oh, I see," Diaspro said. "Well, I'm sure if we put our heads together and come up with a good-enough strategy, we would have something that could easily save the Tunes."

Suddenly, Diaspro placed her hand out as she said, "So, what do you say, guys? Do you want to save the Looney Tunes or what?"

Lola placed her hand on top of Diaspro's as she looked at the Winx Club and said, "Come on, guys, you don't want to see the Looney Tunes turn to the dark side, do you?"

After a minute of silence and dead space, Flora finally stepped up and placed her hand on top of Lola's as she said, "Well, I'm willing to work together to save the Tunes."

"What the hey? We can't let the Trix win this battle," Musa said as she placed her hand on top of Flora's.

"I'm in," Layla said as she placed her hand on top of Musa's.

"Let's just hope for the best with this team-up," Tecna said as she placed her hand on top of Layla's.

"Don't worry, Daffy, we're coming for you!" Stella said as she placed her hand on top of Tecna's.

After Stella placed her hand into the group, they noticed that Bloom was feeling reprehensive about teaming-up with Diaspro due to what occurred at Red Fountain. After a minute or two of dramatic silence, Diaspro said, "Come on, Bloom! I know we had our problems in the past, but we can get through this by saving the Looney Tunes! What do you say, are you in or are you out?"

Bloom turned to the other girls, who were all giving encouraging smiles, and decided to let go of a grudge for the greater good. She finally placed her hand on top of Tecna's hand as she said with a genuine smile, "I'm in, girls."

The girls finally cheered as Bloom said, "Besides, why should I hold a grudge when our new friends are held hostage by our arch-rivals?"

After the girls got their handstack together, they composed a cheer for each other as they set out to save the Looney Tunes characters from the evil clutches of the Trix.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _You know, it feels good to see these girls team up and put all of their pride to the side in order to fight for the greater good_ ," Bugs said to Daffy.

" _I agree_ ," Daffy said. " _At least, they don't have to worry about any boyfriend problems when their bond is this strong_."

Bugs looked at Daffy strangely as the duck turned to Bugs and asked, " _Uh ... the girls have boyfriends, do they_?"

" _I think it'd be best if we kept that ambiguous, lest we want to open old wounds or just start shipping wars within the_ Winx Club _fandom_ ," Bugs said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 10:40 AM)

In the mysterious hideout, the Looney Tunes were slowly waking up from their daze ... and they ended up waking up to the evil faces of the Trix. The Tunes looked shocked about this as Daffy said, "Please don't kill us! You realize that we have new animated projects that we need to complete with Warner Bros. Animation, Bugs has a new cartoon series we need to get word about, and we have to help Boomerang with this worldwide original series launch! Can't you girls have a heart and understand that?!"

Darcy just slapped Daffy's bill off of his face as she said, "Cut the overdramatic monologue, duck. I bet you all are wondering why you guys are down here with us."

"So, we can learn about some bad fashion tips?" Bugs asked as the other Looney Tunes laughed.

"Oh, you think you're _so_ funny, do you, rabbit?" Icy said with a sneer. "Well, I bet you guys won't be laughing when you realize you are going to weaken the Winx Club and destroy them!"

The Looney Tunes looked shocked about Icy's statement as Sylvester said, "Sufferin' Succotash! That's pretty viciousth! You can't make us destroy the Winx Club; besides, those girlsth are our friendsth!"

"Oh, but you are going to destroy them, whether you like it or not," Icy said.

"Well, just how are you going to do that, ice queen?" Bugs said in a sarcastic tone. "You girls are unable to restrain us, let alone authorize your authority."

"Oh, that's the thing: _you_ guys aren't going to do that yourselves because we know you are going to disagree with this," Stormy said. "So, that's why we decided to create evil clones of you guys!"

"WHAT?!" The Looney Tunes all said in shocked unison.

"That's right," Icy said. "Looney Tunes, meet your evil clones: The Looney Lunatics!"

One-by-one, the evil versions of the Looney Tunes started to show up: the evil version of Bugs Bunny (named 'Wascally Wabbit'); the evil version of Daffy Duck (named 'NegaDuck'); the evil version of Sylvester J. Pussycat (named 'PuddyTat Sly'); the evil version of Tweety (named 'Tweetums the Bird'); the evil version of Wile E. Coyote (named 'Evilus-Coyotius'); and the evil version of Pepe Le Pew (named 'Dark Romancer'). All of the Looney Lunatics looked slightly similar to their Looney Tunes counterparts, but they all have menacing red eyes, gray-scaled versions of their designs, and outright dark and mysterious voices.

"Wait, is the 'Dark Romancer' supposed to be ... me?" Pepe nervously asked as he pointed to himself.

He was summarily answered with the Dark Romancer stepping up to his face and saying, "Of course, you maroon! Why do you think I'm more villainous, yet so handomse at the same time?"

"You won't succeed with this plan, Trix!" Pepe said to the Trix as they could only laugh.

"Please, buster!" NegaDuck said in a taunting voice as he bumped Pepe's head, leaving him unconscious, to the shock of the other Looney Tunes. "With you pathetic Tunes out of the way, we will do some serious damage to your cowardly Winx Club friends and, with you and them out of the way, we will be able to rule Looney Tune Land with an iron fist!"

After that, NegaDuck knocked out Daffy and made him unconscious as PuddyTat Sly and Tweetums the Bird did the same to Sylvester and Tweety, respectively. Bugs and Wile E. could only look on in shock as they tried to charge at the Trix until Evilus-Coyotius and Wascally Wabbit grabbed them and Wascally Wabbit said, "Where do you think you're going, long ears?"

"Let us go, you aboriginal makeshift copy of me!" Bugs said as he tried to get out of Wascally Wabbit's clutches. "No matter what happens, Trix, you girls will not win this battle!"

"Bugs has a point, you know! Even with the Looney Lunatics, the Winx Club girls could easily beat you guys with their hands tied behind their backs!" Wile E. yelled.

However, after Wile E. said that, Evilus-Coyotius threw Wile E. at the wall real hard, knocking him unconscious as Bugs looked at the scene in fear, then he turned to the Trix and said, "The Winx Club girls are right! You girls _are_ evil! Like I said, you girls will never win this battle!"

However, Bugs was knocked unconscious by Wascally Wabbit, then Icy threw him into the other Looney Tunes as she evilly said, "I'm sorry, Bugs, but I think it's obvious that we won this battle."

The Trix and the Looney Lunatics all laughed evilly as they left the Tunes to catch up with the Winx and engage in their final battle, while the Tunes could only stay back unconscious.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Bugs and Daffy just watched the scene in shock as Daffy turned to Bugs and said, " _Goodness, I just hope the girls come up with a surefire rescue plan before the Trix become successful with this plan, and take over Looney Tune Land_."

" _Don't worry, Daffy, if I know those girls, I'm sure the girls are going to have one doozy of a plan and a_ real _doozy of a final battle against the Trix_ ," Bugs said.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the plot is starting to get more intense with the introduction of the Looney Tunes' evil counterparts ... the Looney Lunatics! Now, with the Looney Tunes out of commission for the moment, the Trix and the Looney Lunatics are set to engage in a final battle against the Winx. However, with the Winx Club having Princess Diaspro and Lola Bunny on their side, the Winx can only hope that the Trix can be defeated once and for all. Will the Winx have a great strategy to save the Looney Tunes? What will happen to the Tunes once the Winx and the Trix engage in their final battle? By the way, Daffy's evil counterpart, NegaDuck, has no relation to the character from _Darkwing Duck_. "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	10. Looney Tunes (and The Dog) on Three!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 10: Looney Tunes (and The Dog) on Three!  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! **_**– Chapter 10:** "Looney Tunes (and The Dog) on Three!"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** In the previous chapter, Princess Diaspro and Lola Bunny both stepped in to team up with the Winx Club to save the girls' connected Looney Tunes. However, it seems they have a rather difficult challenge ahead when the Trix created evil, cloned versions of the Looney Tunes: the Looney Lunatics! However, all hope is not lost as the Looney Tunes are woken up by another new ally. Who is this mysterious ally, and how did he find his way into Looney Tune Land anyway? Well, let's "toon in" and find out, folks!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes shorts (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _What's up, docs and doctresses? I'm glad to see that you folks have stuck around long enough to know more about the story_ ," Bugs said to the audience. " _Anyway, if you have been paying attention to the last chapter, the Trix actually created evil, cloned versions of us Looney Tunes characters, set to destroy the Winx Club in order for the Trix to take over Looney Tune Land. However, since the Winx Club has teamed up with Princess Diaspro and Lola Bunny, it might be challenging on their end. Will the Winx actually know what's really going on with the Tunes? Will we actually wake up in time to find out what is about to happen? Well, let's toon back into the story and find out._ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 11:00 AM)

With the Trix and the Looney Lunatics, they were busy preparing for their next battle against the Winx Club. The Looney Lunatics wanted to make sure the Looney Tunes did not wake up, so they didn't ruin the Trix's plans for universe domination and give the Winx Club an advantage during the next battle. As they got ready to meet up with the Winx, Wascally Wabbit stepped up and asked, "So, what do you want us to do, dark mistress?"

Icy turned to Wascally Wabbit and said, "Well, if I know any better, Bloom and her little friends are going to be up here and try to rescue those Looney Tunes. I want you guys to make sure that there is no way those fairies could get in here."

The Looney Lunatics all saluted the Trix as they all said in unison, "You got it!"

"By the way, make sure you guys are very wary about this," Darcy said. "Based on my knowledge of Looney Tune Land, I have a feeling some of those Looney Tunes characters will try any of those random disguises or tricks to fool us into freeing those Looney Tune goons! Like I said, make sure there are no tricks! Got it?"

"You have our solemn word, Darcy!" Wascally Wabbit said as he turned to the other Looney Lunatics and said, "Come on, boys, you heard the ladies!"

As soon as the Looney Lunatics left the scene, the Trix started to laugh to themselves as Icy said, "This is perfect. With those Looney Tunes out of commission for the time being, those Looney Lunatics will try everything in their power to cause their friendship with the Winx Club weaken once they notice what their precious Tune pals are _really_ like. Once their powers are weakened, we can easily overtake them in the next battle, send them back to Alfea, and we can easily take over Looney Tune Land, thereby making it into our own image! I gotta say, I'm amazed at how easy this plan is coming along."

"You got that right, Icy," Stormy said. "I thought we would have to go through a few, grueling, time-consuming steps to successfully pull off this back-up plan, but everything is slowly, but surely coming into place."

"Just think, once we finish those fairies, Looney Tune Land will be ours for the taking!" Darcy said as she, Icy and Stormy all shared an evil laugh.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Bugs, listen to me, I hope we actually wake up in time for us to show the Looney Lunatics what we're_ really _made of!_ " Daffy said to Bugs. " _Because I just want to give that NegaDuck character a piece of my mind ... with anvils! Large, falling anvils that will knock him and those Looney Tunes knock-offs unconscious!_ "

" _Yeah, I wanted to do the same thing to their leader, Wascally Wabbit_ ," Bugs said. " _Sadly, though,_ we're _still the ones who are unconscious, but I'm sure_ someone _is going to wake us up from that unconscious state of mind._ "

" _Well, for all its worth, I just hope it's not a dog or child this time_ ," Daffy said under his breath.

Bugs could only look at the duck as he said, " _Still not over what happened to us in 'Space Jam', are ya, Daffy?_ "

" _Hey, that dog really bit me, you know!_ " Daffy said in a defensive tone.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 11:15 AM)

While the Trix and the Looney Lunatics preparing for a grand battle against the Winx Club, the Looney Tunes were still in the same room, still unconscious from their encounter with the Looney Lunatics. With the Trix so close to taking over Looney Tune Land, it felt like all hope was lost ... that is, until Bugs was woken up by a random voice, saying, "Bugs? Hey, Bugs! Come on, Bugs, please wake up! You gotta get up!"

Bugs slowly woke up to see eye-to-eye with a pink dog who had black spots on his body, which surprised Bugs as he said, "What the? Courage the Cowardly Dog, is that you?"

"Yeah, I mean, who else were you expecting?" Courage said with a shrug. "Scooby-Doo?"

"Wait, how did you get here anyway, doc?" Bugs asked curiously.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering through the multiverse until I caught up with Yakko, Wakko and Dot right here," Courage said as Bugs noticed the Warners standing right behind him. "I asked if they knew where you were, and they led me here. I guess the word about unusual events spread out quickly around here in Looney Tune Land."

"Hey, you should see how it is at the Warner Bros. lot," Yakko said as he nudged Courage.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Daffy just looked at the scene in shock as he said, " _Ok, wait a minute! Hold the phone here! Look, I can buy the fact of how Princess Diaspro got to Looney Tune Land, but now_ Courage the Cowardly Dog, _of all people, managed to get there just as easily as Diaspro?! Is this crossover making any sense anymore?_ "

" _Daffy, just settle down_ ," Bugs said. " _I'll admit, I find Courage's appearance to be as contrived as the next guy, but hey, maybe he just came up here out of concern and from the goodness of his heart. Besides, haven't you seen how Courage is in his own show?_ "

Daffy just looked annoyed as he said, " _Alright, fine, I guess I'll play along. At least Courage's appearance was_ somewhat _foreshadowed by Diaspro earlier in the story_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 11:20 AM)

Upon hearing the different voices, the other Looney Tunes started to wake up from their unconscious stupor to see Courage, Yakko, Wakko and Dot. The Tunes were all surprised about this, mainly because they thought they were just random cameos like you would tend to see in _Animaniacs_. Sylvester was the next Tune to wake up as he said to Bugs, "Uh, Bugs, what'sth going on here, and just _how_ did Courage the Cowardly Dog get to Looney Tune Land anyway?"

"Good question, Sylvester, I was just thinking about the same thing," Daffy said under his breath.

"Well, Courage just mentioned that he was in the multiverse until he managed to get the word about our dire situation from Yakko, Wakko and Dot," Bugs explained. "I'm guessing that explains why Courage decided to come here because he wanted to know how we got into this predicament."

"Honestly, Bugs, I've never seen you in a position like this unless the situation was _really_ dire, like if you guys were about to become slaves to rejuvenate an alien amusement park or something of that nature," Courage said.

"Can we cut it with the _Space Jam_ references please?" Wile E. said in annoyance. "We're getting off-topic here!"

"Good point, Wile E.," Bugs said as he turned back to Courage and the Warners. "So, guys, I want to thank you for waking us up from that unconscious stupor of ours, first of all. Secondly, what happened to the Winx Club girls? Are they alright? The Trix didn't get to them yet with those Looney Lunatics, did they?"

"Well, first off, you're welcome," Wakko said. "To answer your second question, when we last saw those girls, we noticed they were busy coming up with a plan to rescue you guys. However, based on what we heard from the Trix, it sounds like they _really_ want to use the Looney Lunatics as a way to weaken their power and, quite possibly, destroy your friendship with them ... for good."

"What?! How evil can those girls get?!" Daffy asked in complete and utter shock.

"Daffy, you realize you guys are dealing with three witches who specialize in dark magic," Dot said. "Sure, it sounds a bit too much for you guys, but think about it: those girls are no Witch Hazel, in all honesty."

As the Tunes started to look downtrodden when all hope started to be lost, Bugs finally stepped up to give a rousing speech of his own, saying, "Now, hold on a minute here! Fellow Looney Tunes, we have dealt with so many crazy villains and villainesses in our time. We dealt with witches, martians, hunters, corrupt theme park owners and crazed corporate executives, but do you _honestly_ think we are going to let these three witches stand in the way of our newfound friendship with the Winx Club? No! You guys have to remember, we are _Looney Tunes_! We can't just sit in the corner and cower over these evil witches! Yes, they may be more evil and malicious compared to the villains _we_ tend to deal with, but I know that our original creators and forefathers wouldn't think we would just step back and stay behind the scenes in fear! Besides, I think it would be a huge disappointment to our creators if we just chickened out of a huge battle! I just have to say this: once we finally step up and go head-to-head with the Trix and those Looney Tunes knock-offs, the Looney Lunatics, I think we could easily give the Winx Club the advantage they really need!"

Afterwards, Bugs stuck his hand out as he said, "So, what do you say, guys? Who's ready to kick some witches' butt?"

Once Bugs said that, Daffy placed his hand on top of Bugs' as he confidentally said, "Bugs, if there's one thing I can say about this: I would _never_ cower in the face of an opportunity to save our universe!"

"You got that right, busther!" Sylvester said as he placed his hand on top of Daffy's. "I think it'sth time we show the Trix what the Looney Tunes are _really_ made of!"

"That's pwetty bold of you, puddy!" Tweety said as he placed his wing on top of Sylvester's hand. "By the way, I meant that in the most positive and encouraging way possible."

"I'm willing to save the mademoiselles myself!" Pepe said as he placed his hand on top of Tweety's wing.

"What can I say? It's better than being stuck in this endless pursuit for the Road Runner after all these years," Wile E. said as he placed his hand on top of Pepe's.

"We'll step in, too!" The Warners said as they each placed their hands on top of the Tunes and each other. "It's all for one ..."

"... And, one for all!" Courage said as he placed his hand on top of the Warners'. "I think it's high time the Trix got a good taste of karmic retribution."

Once they got all of their hands together, they did something similar to what the Winx Club did, but these guys put their own Warner Bros.-style twist to it as they said, "Looney Tunes on Three! 1, 2, 3, Looney Tunes!"

After that quick cheer, Bugs quickly put on a General Patton-style war hat as he confidentally said, "Watch your backs, Trix and Looney Lunatics, because of course you all know, _THIS ... MEANS ... WAR_."

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Wow, Bugs, second time in this story you emotionally-charged up everyone with a rousing speech_ ," Daffy said in amazement.

" _Eh, what more can I say?_ " Bugs said as he munched on a carrot. " _You gotta love how I'm such a take-charge guy_."

" _Yeah, at least you have proven to be a great leader when it comes to dire circumstances_ ," Daffy said. " _I just hope the Winx Club, Lola and Princess Diaspro are going to be okay_."

Bugs placed his hand on Daffy's shoulder as he said, " _I hope so, too, Daffy. I just hope the girls are careful when they encounter the Trix ... and I wish them the best of luck_."

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, things are finally starting to get back on track for the Looney Tunes crew! Thanks to the help of the Warners and Courage the Cowardly Dog, the Looney Tunes are ready to take on the Trix and the Looney Lunatics ... with a roaring rampage of revenge! However, who knows what will happen to the Winx Club, Lola Bunny and Princess Diaspro when they encounter the Trix and the Looney Lunatics? Will the Looney Tunes be able to step in and help them with the upcoming battle? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	11. The Lunatics Vs The Tunes

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 11: The Lunatics Vs. The Tunes  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! **_**– Chapter 11:** "The Lunatics Vs. The Tunes"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** In the previous chapter, the Trix and the Looney Lunatics were busy preparing for their grand battle against the Winx Club while the Looney Tunes were still unconscious. However, by an unexpected twist of fate, the Tunes were awaken by the Warner siblings and Courage the Cowardly Dog, luckily waking up before the Lunatics cause some harm and damage towards the Winx Club girls. With the Tunes feeling mentally stronger than ever, they are ready to take on the Lunatics before they take over the world. Will the Looney Tunes gang win the battle? Well, let's "toon in" and find out, folks!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes shorts (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Welcome back to the story, folks_ ," Bugs said to the audience as he munched on a carrot. " _Did ya miss us? Well, don't worry because the Tunesters are finally back in action! Since Chapter 9, the Looney Tunes gang was knocked unconscious by the evil counterparts, the Looney Lunatics. All hope seemed to be lost when the Trix and the Looney Lunatics prepared to harm the Winx Club until Courage and the Warner siblings came in and helped wake us up by filling us in on what was about to happen. After another rousing speech delivered by yours truly, the Tunes felt emotionally-charged and mentally stronger as they prepared to take on the Looney Lunatics face-to-face, team-against-team. Anyway, who will win this battle coming up? Well, let's watch and find out!_ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 11:30 AM)

While the Looney Tunes were getting ready to take on their evil counterparts, the Looney Lunatics were busy making sure that there were no hidden passageways around the premises of the hideout, so no one could save the Looney Tunes. After an hour of two of surveillance, the Lunatics noticed that there were no secret passages in the hideout, which seemed to be pleasing to them. The Lunatics all smiled evilly as Wascally Wabbit said, "Well, boys, it looks like those pathetic Looney Tunes aren't going to be able to save their little girlfriends now! Once the Trix destroy those fairies one-by-one and, hopefully, piece-by-piece, there will be nobody who can stop this evil alliance!"

As the Looney Lunatics started to laugh triumphantly, they were suddenly startled by a Brooklyn-accented voice who said, "Eh ... what's up, Lunatics?"

The Lunatics stopped laughing and started to look around to figure out where the voice was coming from, until they turned to see the Looney Tunes standing on the other side of the hallway while the Warners and Courage were standing with them. Bugs just looked at the Lunatics as he confidentally said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't our evil counterparts. I thought you were supposed to be the bad boys of Warner Bros. Animation, not the toadies to a trio of Regina George wannabes."

After Bugs said that, the Lunatics just looked shocked and taken aback by his bold statement as NegaDuck stepped up and said, "You better take that back, you old, grey hare!"

Daffy then stepped up to NegaDuck's face, holding a mallet behind his back, as he said, "You better watch who you are talking to, buster! I guess no one ever told you that no matter what age we are, cartoon characters never age! I guess you were somebody who never got the memo when we talked about this at ACME Looniversity. Heh-heh-heh, how pathetic that you Lunatics are supposed to be the evil mastermind versions of us, yet you didn't even know the simple fact about cartoon characters."

Once Daffy started to laugh about this, NegaDuck began to seethe with rage as he charged at Daffy as if he was a bull and jumped up to tackle him until Daffy stopped him in mid-air and asked, "Hey, wait a minute, NegaDuck, before you decide to maim me as if you were a bull, I just got _one_ question for ya."

"Oh, _really_?" NegaDuck asked in an arrogant tone. "What question could you have that would be more important than our confrontation?"

Daffy just looked at him and coolly asked, "Eh, is your shoe untied, doc?"

NegaDuck looked surprised about this as he looked down as his feet and noticed his shoes weren't untied, which led to him looking up at Daffy and say, "What are you talking about, duck? I don't even _wear_ shoes!"

However, he was answered by Daffy hitting him over the head with a mallet, leaving the evil duck unconscious as Daffy said, "I guess you better buy some right now, buddy boy! Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

As Daffy quickly zoomed out of the hallway to catch up with the Winx Club, Bugs confidentally said, "One Lunatic down, five more of those screwballs to go."

With Tweety and Tweetums the Bird, they were busy utilizing a unique amount of toon weaponry against each other. However, when Tweetums utilized an ACME Warner Flamethrower against Tweety, which burned him for a moment, it almost looked like Tweetums was going to win. However, Tweety quickly got an idea as he called out, "Hey, PuddyTat Sly! Why waste your time with a bird wike Tweetums the Bird here, when you could have a succuwent bird wike me?"

When Tweety said that, PuddyTat Sly quickly turned to see Tweety as he lunged at the bird, but Tweety quickly flew out of harm's way as PuddyTat Sly ended up grabbing Tweetums the Bird instead. Tweetums was shocked by this as he said, "Hey, you idiot! I wasn't the bird who called you. That was _Tweety!_ "

"Oops! I guess I just got carried away there," PuddyTat Sly said as he set Tweetums down and started to chase Tweety. "Come back here, you delicious squab! I want some Tweety Bird for dinner!"

However, PuddyTat Sly was quickly stopped by Sylvester when he looked at the cat and said, "Hey! Get out of my way, buster! Can't you see that delicious bird is going to be my dinner?"

Sylvester started to get into PuddyTat Sly's face as he produced a devilish grin on his face and said, " _Oh_ , you think he'sth going to be _your_ dinner, eh? Do you know how crafty that bird is? You'd literally have to _kill_ yourself to eat him!"

PuddyTat Sly started to look uncomfortable as he said, "Y-Y-You better not cross me, you cowardly cat, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Oh, please, I've actually dealt with _children_ who could be more terrifying than you!" Sylvester said. "I can sthay thisth much: if I were you, I'd get out of Looney Tune Land and _never, ever come back_."

"Oh, yeah, and why should I?" PuddyTat Sly asked in an arrogant tone.

"If you don't get out of here, I'll have you deal with Hector the Bulldog ... and he doesn't hold back when it comes to dealing with the bad ol' puddy-tatsth!" Sylvester said with a devious grin, instilling nothing but fear into PuddyTat Sly.

PuddyTat Sly quickly turned white as he finally took the hint and started to run out of the hideout, crying, "Please, no! No bulldogs! I don't wanna deal with no bulldogs!"

Upon seeing PuddyTat Sly cowering away from the sight of fear, Tweetums turned to look at Sylvester and started to back away as he said, "Y-Y-You better watch yourself, p-p-pussycat, because I know karate ... and y-y-you don't want to deal with a bird who knows karate!"

"Oh, _weally_?" Tweety said from behind Tweetums as he performed a karate kick behind Tweetums, knocking him into a wall and leaving him unconscious.

"Nice work, Tweety!" Sylvester said as he high-fived Tweety.

"Thanks, puddy," Tweety said as he started to fly away, saying, "Now, come on, Sylvester, let's go catch up with the Winx Club and see what they've been up to."

As Tweety started to fly away quickly, Sylvester tried to catch up with Tweety as he said, "Wait for me, Tweety!"

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Whoa ... I didn't think Sylvester could be that terrifying, in all honesty_ ," Daffy said in a surprised tone. " _Who would expect that from a cat who usually_ fails _at catching Tweety?_ "

Bugs just munched on a carrot as he coolly said, " _Eh, that just goes to show ya, Daffy; sometimes, you have to expect the unexpected_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 11:35 AM)

With three of the Looney Lunatics out of commission, there were three other ones that the Tunes had to deal with: The Dark Romancer, Evilus-Coyotius, and Wascally Wabbit. With the Dark Romancer, he and Pepe just got into a heated debate over who was more handsome; Evilus-Coyotius and Wile E. Coyote just engaged in a battle of the technological wizzes; and Wascally Wabbit and Bugs engaged in a simple battle of wits, with Bugs easily getting the upper-hand over his evil counterpart. With Pepe, he was starting to have trouble with the Dark Romancer when he threatened to beat him into a pulp until Pepe finally said, "Well, before you do that, there's one thing you didn't expect to happen."

"What's that, you pathetic, Maurice Chevalier wannabe?" The Dark Romancer asked in a menacing tone.

"Hellooo, Nurse!" Dot said as she started to kiss the Dark Romancer, much to his annoyance. "So, what brings a cute guy like you to a place like this?"

"Well, at least, _someone_ knows true beauty when they see it!" The Dark Romancer smugly said.

Pepe just started to walk away in a cool manner as he said, "Oh, really, just wait until you have to deal with her brothers!"

"Ha! That'll be the d—wait, did he just say 'brothers'?" The Dark Romancer nervously said as he was answered by the appearance of Yakko and Wakko Warner.

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt the romance of this segment, but, eh ... what's up, screwball?" Yakko said in a Bugs Bunny-style manner.

The Dark Romancer just knocked Yakko and Wakko away from him, much to the anger of Dot Warner. Yakko and Wakko just looked up at Dot, then they nodded their heads at her while she nodded back at them because The Dark Romancer was about to know what time it is. Dot then said, "Oh, I should've mentioned this to you, D.R., but I think it would be better if you were my ... 'Special Friend'."

"A 'Special Friend'? What the heck is a 'Special Friend'?" The Dark Romancer curiously asked.

Yakko walked up to her with a joy-buzzer in his hand as he said, "Well, he gets a welcome like this; put it there, partner!"

The Dark Romancer shook Yakko's hand that had the joy-buzzer, to which he received an electrical shock that left him as a burnt crisp. Wakko then appeared with the Gag Bag as he produced a random anvil that landed squarely on the Dark Romancer. After he managed to get the anvil off of him, Wakko managed to hit him with a mallet, leaving him in a daze, then he produced a rabid tiger that began to fight with the Dark Romancer. While the tiger and the Dark Romancer were fighting, Dot called out, "Oh, by the way, I'm keeping the ring if that's okay with you!"

After their easy victory, the Warners decided to follow the other Looney Tunes to see who the Winx Club girls were, leaving Wile E., Bugs, and Courage to battle the last two Looney Lunatics. Wile E. Coyote managed to build an impressive Charles M. Jones Disintegration 2000 Laser, but it literally took a lot out of him as he eventually fell to the ground. Evilus-Coyotius just laughed evilly as he said, "Well, my dear boy, it appears your time is up ... because my disintegration laser will not only destroy you, but destroy that rascally rabbit over there!"

Before he managed to complete this, however, Courage quickly stepped up to the rescue and turned Evilus-Coyotius' laser towards himself, which caused the laser to disintegrate Evilus instead of Wile E. _and_ Bugs. After avoiding a close shave with death, Wile E. finally got back up and shook hands with Courage as he said, "Thank you, Courage, you really saved me from another humiliating defeat, this time by the hands of my own evil counterpart."

"No problem, Wile E.," Courage said with a smile. "Come on, we gotta go find those girls and let them know you guys are okay!"

As soon as Courage and Wile E. left the scene, Bugs and Wascally were still battling with each other until Wascally realized that the other Looney Lunatics have been defeated. He started to look around and noticed that they had experienced a humiliating defeat against the Looney Tunes, then he turned to Bugs and gave him a shocked look as he said, "Wait, th-th-this is impossible! You guys can't beat us! _We're_ supposed to beat _you_! We're supposed to be the winners! That's just not fair, doc!"

"Oh, I think this is just as fair as you can get," Bugs said as he pressed a button on a remote control as he calmly said, "Eh, I hope you enjoy your trip, doc, because, as Porky Pig would say, 'Th-th-th-that's all, folks'!"

Once Bugs pressed the button, Wascally Wabbit ended up getting blasted out of the hideout by a rocket that was built by Marvin the Martian as Bugs just looked at the audience and said, "Like I said, folks, if there's one thing about us Looney Tunes, we _never_ give up!"

After that seemingly easy victory for the Tunes, Bugs left the scene to catch up with the other Looney Tunes, so they could reunite with the Winx Club.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Well, what do ya know?_ " Daffy said in amazement. " _That_ did _turn out to be an easy battle for us, didn't it?_ "

" _You got that right, Daffy_ ," Bugs said in a confident manner as he munched on another carrot. " _It's like I said: you can throw any type of villain you want against us, but if there's one thing about the Looney Tunes characters, we never give up or cower in the face of evil_."

" _Well, I bet the Winx Club girls will be happy to see us_ ," Daffy said. " _Especially since we haven't seen them since Chapter 7_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 11:40 AM)

With the Winx Club girls, Princess Diaspro and Lola Bunny, they managed to make it into the hideout as they tried to look for the Looney Tunes. However, sadly enough, they never found any of the Tunes, but they did find some weird gadgets of the Looney Tunes and a strange callback to _Porky in Wackyland_. Slowly but surely, the girls started to lose faith about finding the Looney Tunes characters as they sat in the hallway and Bloom said, "This is ridiculous; all of these rooms and we haven't found a hair nor hide of our connected Looney Tunes!"

"I'm starting to get worried," Stella said, sounding like she was going to cry. "What if the Trix decided to destroy them and sell their bodies over the internet?"

Lola just looked at Stella and calmly said, "Well, that's just out of the ordinary, even for us Looney Tunes, but I highly doubt it. If I know Bugs, he managed to find an easy way to get out of the Trix's clutches."

"Listen, girls, don't worry," Princess Diaspro said as she tried to be the optimistic voice of reason for the Winx Club. "I'm sure the Looney Tunes are around here looking for you guys. I just hope they managed to get out of their hostage room safely."

"Well, what do you expect, doc?" A voice said from afar. "If we're still here in one piece, then we managed to get out of there."

The girls all looked up to see the Looney Tunes actually managed to get out of the hostage room ... and they even brought in some new allies, to boot!

* * *

 **A/N** **:** After an interesting turn of events for the Looney Tunes gang, the Tunesters managed to defeat their evil counterparts, the Looney Lunatics, all in one fell swoop, _and_ reunite with the Winx Club girls around the same time! However, while the Tunes and the Winx enjoy their marvelous reunion, the Trix are ready to battle the Winx face-to-face, putting the lives of the Looney Tunes characters on the line. What will happen once the Trix catch up with the Winx Club? Who will win this battle of good vs. evil? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	12. Reunited and It Feels So Good!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 12: Reunited and It Feels So Good!  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! **_**– Chapter 12:** "Reunited and It Feels So Good!"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** Following their battle against the Looney Lunatics and returning after an easy and impressive victory, the Looney Tunes gang is finally reunited with the Winx Club! However, their cheers of a good reunion are going to be cut short once the Trix find out what happened to the Looney Lunatics, and it will not be pretty. What will happen when the Trix meet up with the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes, set to battle it out for the lives of the Looney Tunes? Well, let's "toon in" and find out, folks!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes shorts (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Hey, welcome back to the show, ladies and gentlemen!_ " Daffy said with a genuine smile on his face. " _If you are wondering why I am so happy to start this off ... well, we have a reunion on our hands and it feels_ so _good! Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo!_ "

Bugs just chuckled at Daffy as he said, " _Anyway, like Daffy said, in this chapter, we finally reunite with the Winx Club girls and both groups actually notice they have some new allies by their side, some familiar, others ... not so much. Anyway, how will both groups feel about their new allies? Well, let's toon back into the story and find out._ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 11:45 AM)

When there was still no word from any of the Looney Lunatics, the Trix thought they actually decided to go against the Winx Club girls themselves because they haven't called them to fill them in on the status of the Looney Tunes. In order to figure out what was going on, the Trix decided to go to where the Looney Lunatics were and were shocked by what they saw in the room. They noticed that the Looney Lunatics were all unconscious, which meant that the Looney Tunes already dealt with them and actually _won_ this battle. In order to confirm this, Icy walked up to NegaDuck and asked, "Hey, NegaDuck, what happened in here?"

NegaDuck slowly regained consciousness as he weakly said, "Those ... Looney Tunes ... they actually b-b-beat us in this battle. I guess it was a bad idea to underestimate their powers."

Icy could only throw NegaDuck at the wall in anger as she said, "This is ridiculous! I thought we had created the best evil counterparts of the Looney Tunes yet! How did those screwballs manage to defeat the Looney Lunatics anyway?!"

Darcy noticed a strand of pink fur and said, "Well, based on this strand of pink fur, I think those Tunes had an unfair advantage in this one."

"Pink fur?" Stormy said in surprise as she snatched the strand out of Darcy's hand and studied the strand closely until she realized who this was. "Wait a minute, pink fur ... girls, it's obvious that Courage the Cowardly Dog actually helped those Looney Tunes!"

"Wait a minute, _the_ Courage the Cowardly Dog?" Icy asked in astonishment. "The same Courage the Cowardly Dog who is said to be scared of his own shadow?"

"Yeah," Stormy said.

Once she said that, Darcy and Icy just fell to the ground, laughing real hard about _how_ that cowardly dog could help the Looney Tunes, much to Stormy's annoyance.

"Why is that so funny?" Stormy asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Stormy, but you _must_ be joking!" Icy said while she was laughing. "I mean, really, Courage the Cowardly Dog? That guy is so scared of a _mask, of all things_!"

"Well, let's see if you guys will still laugh if you realize he screamed his villains into submission," Stormy said under her breath.

"Oh, right, like I'm supposed to believe all of that," Darcy said in-between her laughter.

Stormy was about to walk away until she said, "Well, if you guys don't believe that Courage was able to help the Looney Tunes, what if I told you _the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister_ actually helped them?"

Suddenly, Icy and Darcy stopped their laughter when they realize what Stormy just said as Icy asked, "Wait, did you say the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister?"

"Oh, let me guess, you guys are going to laugh about that, too?" Stormy said as she started to laugh to herself.

Icy quickly got Stormy back to reality as she said, "This is no laughing matter, Stormy! If the Warners helped those Tunes with this, that could be a major casualty in our next battle!"

"Oh, now, it's something serious?" Stormy said. "From what I just saw, you think Courage the Cowardly Dog couldn't be considered a threat, but you think _Yakko, Wakko and Dot_ are something serious?"

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _To be honest, I have to agree with Stormy on that one_ ," Daffy said, nodding his head. " _They think Yakko, Wakko and Dot are so life-threatening to them, but they don't think Courage the Cowardly Dog could be somebody who is serious?_ "

" _Eh, that's supervillain logic for ya, Daffy_ ," Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 11:50 AM)

"Stormy, don't you get it?" Darcy said in fear. "If those Warners team up with the Looney Tunes to protect the Winx before our next battle, it might as well be game over! We don't stand a chance against those cartoon characters because they always say there's strength in numbers! Think about it, Looney Tunes + Warner Brothers and Warner Sister = Automatic Victory for the Winx Club! Are you girls with me here?! Hello?!"

Icy could only shake Darcy back to reality as she said, "Get ahold of yourself, sister! Listen, all we have to do is find those Looney Tunes, take them back, and the Winx possibly can't win this battle. Besides, it's not like they reunited with the girls already, right? Right?"

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 12:00 PM)

To Icy's utter shock, they would be wrong since the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club were happily reunited after being away from each other for so long. The Tunes each got a heartwarming hug from their connected Winx girl while Princess Diaspro, Lola, Courage and the Warners stood back, smiling at the scene in front of them.

"Oh, guys, we're so glad that you're okay!" Stella said as she hugged Daffy. "We thought something bad happened to you!"

"Oh, come on, Stella," Daffy said as he smiled and laughed. "You should've known that we would've been alright anyways. You should never underestimate a cartoon character after all."

Bugs leaned towards Stella's ear and whispered, "Eh, Daffy's got a point, Stella. You should've seen us in the battle against the Looney Lunatics."

"Well, it's good to see you guys are okay," Musa said with a smile.

"Thanks, doc," Bugs said as he looked at Lola and Princess Diaspro. "I also gotta thank Lola and her new ally for helping you girls find us. Speaking of which, who's your new friend, Lola?"

"Oh, her name is Princess Diaspro," Lola said as Princess Diaspro waved at Bugs.

"Princess Diaspro, eh?" Bugs said as he shook her hand. "Ah ... one of the royal princess types. You know, she seems like a pretty cool girl once you get to know her."

Princess Diaspro could only blush at Bugs' comment as she said, "Aw, thanks, Bugs!"

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Hey, you're right, Bugs!_ " Daffy said as he smiled. " _I can see why so many people like Princess Diaspro ... well, like her a lot more than Bloom, if what you hear within the Winx Club fandom or even on is anything to go by_."

" _Well, what do you expect, Daffy?_ " Bugs said. " _I think she was a character who could be a potential ally for the Winx, but ended up being saddled to a stereotypical, romantic drama plot and ended up becoming this supposed 'villainess' ... in the eyes of the writers, at least. I guess it's a good thing that they won't have to worry about any romantic, dramatic elements in this continuity. Am I right?_ "

" _Point taken, Bugs_ ," Daffy said.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 12:05 PM)

"Wait a minute, there's _another_ princess from the same realm as you girls?" Daffy said in amazement as he jumped into Princess Diaspro's arms and kissed her while he 'Whoo-hoo'd' in response. "Well, I can tell that I might be making two new princess friends by the end of this cartoon. Whoo-hoo!"

"Charming, I'm sure," Wile E. said in a sarcastic tone as he also shook Princess Diaspro's hand. "Pardon my screwball colleague, Mrs. Diaspro. My name is Wile E. Coyote, the romantic charmer over there is Pepe Le Pew, the tuxedo cat is Sylvester J. Pussycat, and the darling little bird near Musa is Tweety."

"Well, I gotta say that it's nice to meet you guys," Princess Diaspro said with a genuine smile as she turned to notice the Warners and Courage. "Well, who are these guys? Are they your fellow Looney Tunes?"

"Eh ... not exactly, but I guess you could say the Warners are considered to be _honorary_ Looney Tunes characters at heart," Bugs explained.

"Hellooo, nurse!" Yakko said as he quickly stepped up and shook Princess Diaspro's hand. "I'm Yakko Warner. Has anyone said that you remind them of a similar, but nicer version of Mandy from _Totally Spies!_?"

"I'm Wakko!" Wakko said as he jumped up and kissed her cheek. "Did ya miss me, huh?"

Dot tugged at her dress as she said, "I'm a princess myself, you know. My name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third ... but you can call me Dot."

"Wow, it's nice to meet another princess," Princess Diaspro said as she kneeled down and shook Dot's hand. "Oh, and of course, I couldn't forget Courage here."

Princess Diaspro walked over to Courage and hugged him, surprising the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes as Bloom curiously asked, "Wait, how did you know Courage the Cowardly Dog, Diaspro?"

"I guess I know my way around the multiverse, if you know what I mean," Courage said as he shrugged.

When he said that, Yakko blew a kiss to the audience and said, "Goodnight, everybody!"

While Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Courage were getting better acquainted with the Winx Club girls, the Trix were watching from afar, seething in anger as Icy said, "I-I-I can't _believe_ this! I thought there were no secret passageways in this hideout!"

"I guess those Looney Lunatics didn't check every nook and cranny of this place before they engaged in their own battle with the Looney Tunes," Darcy said.

"Ugh! Those incompetent fools!" Icy said as she face-palmed herself.

"You know what? I think it would be best if we dealt with those Looney Tunes ourselves," Stormy said as she started to walk out to the Tunes, but she was stopped by Icy.

"Wait a minute, I think we need to utilize the element of surprise this time," Icy said. "Hopefully, in a more _subtle_ manner."

While the Tunes and the Winx were conversing amongst themselves, Courage noticed three mysterious figures wearing cloaks that covered their entire bodies. Thinking that something was suspect and suspicious, he quickly ran over to the Winx and the Tunes, so he can explain to them what was going on. Bloom noticed Courage's frantic fear and asked, "Courage, what's wrong, boy?"

Courage was busy talking gibberish, changing into a version of the Grim Reaper at one point during his explanation, which just confused the Tunes and the Winx. Daffy just shook his head at Courage's antics as he said, "Courage, I thought you spoke English. Why are you suddenly talking in gibberish?"

"No, wait, I think I know what he's trying to say," Flora said as she walked over to Courage. "Courage, what's the matter? Was it something you saw?"

"Yeah, I just saw three mysterious cloaks over there and I think ..." Courage said until he was interrupted by an ominous voice.

" _Oh, Looney Tunes ... come out and plaaay ..._ "

"... They are ready to cause some trouble," Courage said as the Tunes and the Winx all saw the three mysterious figures.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _What the? We're ending on yet_ another _cliffhanger?_ " Daffy said in annoyance. " _Hey, buster, you're not R. Kelly, alright? You realize you are writing a fanfiction! Can't you just write an entire chapter without resorting to any cliffhangers or something?!_ "

With that, Bugs could only look at the audience and say, " _Eh ... stay tuned for the next chapter, folks, and see if Daffy actually calms down by that point_."

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Like Daffy Duck said, this chapter ends on another cliffhanger with these mysterious beings coming close to the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes. Courage has a feeling it might be the Trix, but the Winx and the Tunes aren't so sure. Also, I hope you guys noticed the fandom nods to Diaspro's popularity on _Winx Club_ (I guess you can thank Akela Victoire and Chibi Horsewoman for that ;); well, they are the main inspiration for me portraying Princess Diaspro as a sympathetic character, instead of the uppity-princess stereotype after all). Anyway, who are these mysterious beings? Could the Winx and the Tunes be setting themselves up for the battle of good versus evil? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter and find out, folks!


	13. The Mysterious Figures

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 13: The Mysterious Figures  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! **_**– Chapter 13:** "The Mysterious Figures"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** After a heartwarming reunion between the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club, things seem to be leading towards a rather cheerful ending for the Tunes and the Winx. However, once the Trix notice they are the losing side of things once again, they decide to utilize some villainous strategies to get the Tunes once and for all. When three mysterious figures appear from out of nowhere, Courage gets a major scare and believes it could be the Trix themselves. Could those mysterious beings be the Trix or could they be three new allies? Well, let's "toon in" and find out, folks!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the team behind the classic Looney Tunes shorts (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story takes place in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Eh, what's up, doc?_ " Bugs said to the audience as he munched on a carrot. " _Welcome back to the story of how the Looney Tunes first met the Winx Club. Anyway, when we last left the story, we ended on a cliffhanger where Courage noticed three mysterious figures walking in, wearing suspicious cloaks. When he alarmed the Tunes and the Winx, he had a strong feeling that it was the Trix. However, could it really be the Trix, or are they different characters? Well, let's tune back into the story and find out!_ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 12:10 PM)

When Courage ran up to the Looney Tunes and Winx Club about three mysterious figures wearing mysterious cloaks, both groups initially thought it was the Trix, which explained why the Winx Club quickly changed into their Winx forms to get ready for battle. However, their fears would suddenly change when one of the figures fell to the floor and said in a young voice, "Ow! Sheesh, Chatta, can't you hold a guy up once in a while?"

"Sorry, Buster!" Chatta said, not realizing that she blew their cover.

Bugs quickly caught up to the little game as he said, "Wait a minute! I recognize that voice!"

Bugs quickly took off the cloak to reveal Chatta, Digit, and a familiar blue bunny who wore a red shirt and white gloves; Lola walked over to the second cloak and revealed Lockette, Piff, and a pink bunny who had purple ribbons on her ears and wore a yellow shirt and a purple skirt; and Daffy walked to the third cloak and revealed Amore, Tune and a green mallard who wore a white tank-top.

"Eh, Courage, I don't think there was nothing to worry about, doc," Bugs said to Courage while petting his head. "It was just Buster, Babs, Plucky and the Pixies."

"Eh ... what's up, teach?" Buster said as he nervously giggled. "Uh, just a little joke."

"Oh, uh ... hey, guys," Babs said as she nervously waved at the Tunes and the Winx. "How's it going?"

"Uh ... we're going to lose our extra credit for this, are we?" Plucky asked as he nervously chuckled.

"Oh, you don't know that half of it, buster!" Daffy said as he got into Plucky's face.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Daffy just watched the scene in utter disdain as he said, " _Great, juuust great. Courage just got us all riled up about the Trix, only to find out it was our proteges trying to pull a prank on us! I just wish Vice Principal Yosemite Sam was here, so he could do something about those screwballs._ "

Bugs tried to keep a cool head as he said to Daffy, " _Now, wait a minute, Daffy. I think it would be best if we actually_ know _why the Toonsters did this before we take further action._ "

Daffy could only roll his eyes as he said under his breath, " _Brother, just wait until they drop an anvil on you_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 12:15 PM)

"Alright, Buster, you and your friends got a lot of nerve to drag the Pixies into this little prank of yours," Bugs said. "Now, explain to me why you did this before I have to call in Vice Principal Yosemite Sam."

Buster quickly stood up as he said, "Alright, Bugs, here's the truth: there was word spreading around ACME Looniversity about you guys being held hostage by these three evil witches, so Babs, Plucky and I wanted to come up with a plan to rescue you guys. We came up with this crazy idea of dressing up as these mysterious Grim Reapers in order to scare those witches out of Looney Tune Land. I guess we didn't expect you guys to easily sneak out of their clutches."

"Alright, I see where you are going with this, Buster," Bugs said while nodding his head. "I guess I can understand why you guys did this."

Daffy just looked at Bugs in shock and said, "Wait a minute, you mean you are going to let them off scot-free?!"

Wile E. quickly stepped up and said, "Daffy, just settle down. They were concerned about our well-being and they thought the Trix were still around here."

"Don't bother explaining thisth to him, Wile E.," Sylvester said. "Daffy would've flipped out if Billy and Mandy did sthomething sthimilar."

The Looney Tunes started to laugh about this as Daffy just looked at them in annoyance.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase here," Buster said as he took notice of the Winx Club girls and Princess Diaspro. "So, Bugs, aren't you going to introduce us to these lovely ladies here?"

"Oh, right," Bugs said as he introduced the three Tiny Toons to the girls. "Uh, ladies, these are three of the Tiny Toons. The blue bunny here is Buster Bunny, the leader of the Toonsters; the pink bunny is Babs Bunny, the lovable screwball rabbit; and the green mallard is Plucky Duck, whose mentor should be obvious enough."

The girls could only giggle at that as Daffy looked at Bugs and said, "You ... are ... _despicable!_ "

Plucky just ignored his mentor's annoyance as he walked up to the girls and kissed their hands, saying, "Well, well, well, ladies, I gotta say ... the pleasure is all mine."

While Plucky was busy kissing the hands of the girls, Yakko just coolly leaned towards him and whispered, "Hey, Plucky, you _do_ realize these girls probably have boyfriends, right?"

Plucky stopped as he attempted to calculate the situation, then he just shrugged it off as he said, "Ah, well, they can't get mad at me for being a gentleman, right?"

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Oh, sure, just wait until they use their magical devices to blast you into Kingdom Come_ ," Daffy said in a sarcastic manner.

Bugs just gave Daffy a weird look as Daffy noticed Bugs' stare and quickly said, " _What? Oh, come on, Bugs, you_ know _I was joking about that! I would never wish for anything like that to happen! You know that, right? Right?_ "

Bugs just sighed and rolled his eyes as he said, " _Just be lucky they don't do that kind of thing to you, Daffy._ "

Daffy could only look at Bugs in an annoyed manner, while the rabbit just snickered to himself.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 12:21 PM)

"So, what brings you girls here to Looney Tune Land?" Buster asked curiously. "Was there any type of magical disturbance that brought you all down here?"

"Not exactly," Flora said as an embarrassed blush appeared on her face.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Babs asked.

"Well, here's what happened," Bloom explained. "You see, Flora was trying to conjure this new transportation spell in our dorm room on Thursday because she wanted to prove that she could easily conjure this spell with no problems. Well, while she was right initially, we quickly noticed this random tornado outside of our school, and we ended up getting sucked into it. We changed into our Winx forms to prevent falling headfirst into the ground, but it didn't help much. Eventually, we found our way into Looney Tune Land by crashing and tumbling into this tree. Once we finally got out, we started to explore the town and become friends with the Looney Tunes. However, our arch-rivals, the Trix, somehow realized we were down here, so they tried to capture the Looney Tunes as a way to weaken our powers. Luckily, the Tunes were crafty enough to help us defeat them in this first battle, but if I know anything about the Trix, they never give up until they win the battle."

"So, what happened to them?" Plucky asked.

"Well, after their embarrassing defeat, the Trix decided to create evil counterparts to the Looney Tunes, the Looney Lunatics, in order to cause some damage to us," Musa explained. "Before they could go through with that plan, Courage and the Warners managed to wake up the Looney Tunes, so they could stop them before they completed their plan. After they defeated the Lunatics, we finally reunited with each other ... but I have a feeling the Trix will not stop until they come out on top."

"Whoa," Buster, Babs and Plucky said in amazement.

"Yeah, we initially thought they were coming back to get us, but I guess your disguise gave Courage here such a scare," Stella said as she petted Courage on his head.

"Well, sorry, Courage, we just thought our mentors will still held hostage," Buster said to Courage.

"Don't worry, Buster," Courage said. "Besides, I think I have seen things that were even scarier, creepier, and just ... downright weird, if you ask me."

Buster, Babs and Plucky just laughed as Buster said, "Well, I'm glad we're finally up to date about the situation, but what are your names, girls?"

"Oh, well, my name is Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame," Bloom said.

"I'm Stella, the Princess of Solaria, and the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon," Stella said proudly.

"My name is Flora; I'm the Fairy of Love and Nature," Flora said as she waved at the Tiny Toons.

"The name's Musa, the Fairy of Music," Musa said.

"Tecna, the Fairy of Technology," Tecna said as she also waved at the Tiny Toons.

"I'm Layla, the Fairy of Water," Layla said.

"I may not be part of the Winx Club, but my name is Princess Diaspro," Princess Diaspro said.

"Well, aren't you a fairy in some way, shape or form?" Buster said. "Besides, I'm sure you must be a Fairy of _something_ , you know."

"Well, I _am_ the Fairy of Gemstones," Princess Diaspro said while shrugging.

"Interesting," Buster said as he nodded his head in amazement.

Unbeknownst to the Winx Club, the Looney Tunes and the others, the Trix were watching by the use of an invisibility spell, hoping to ambush the Tunes without the knowledge of the Winx. Icy just looked at the scene as she said, "Alright, girls, are you ready for this ambush?"

"You know, I've been ready since we first arrived in Looney Tune Land," Darcy said in a confident tone.

As the Trix stepped out of their hiding space while the Winx and the Tunes were wondering who just arrived in the room, Bugs managed to produce a random bucket of water and poured it onto the Trix girls, shutting down their invisibility spell as he said to the audience, "I guess the Trix were so desperate to capture us Looney Tunes, they have to resort to using an invisibility spell. Isn't this an embarrassing scene, folks?"

When the Trix noticed that they were soaking wet, and saw how the Winx and the Looney Tunes were laughing at them, the girls started to look at them in anger as Stormy said, "Alright, rabbit, you have humiliated us for **THE LAST TIME!** That's it! You guys are going to come with us, whether you like it or not!"

Bugs suddenly realized what he did as he turned to the audience and said, "Uh-oh, I think I just mad those girls mad."

"Hold on a minute, Trix!" Bloom said as she stepped up. "If you guys want to capture the Looney Tunes, you'll have to capture them over _our dead bodies!_ "

The Trix started to laugh evilly as Darcy said, "Don't worry, Bloom, we would be _**very happy**_ to oblige."

Bloom just grinned slyly as she turned to her friends and said, "Come on, girls, let's Winx!"

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Wait a minute, yet_ _ **another cliffhanger?!**_ " Daffy said in aggravation. " _Listen, bub, right when I was thinking there was going to be no more cliffhangers, you decide to end it on one anyway! Just when the plot was getting good and the story was getting intense, you had to end it on another one! Look, I want to know who is responsible for all of these cliffhangers! I_ _ **demand**_ _to know who is_ _ **responsible**_ _for this! Show yourself!_ _ **I demand you SHOW YOURSELF!**_ "

Daffy was only answered by a random pencil appearing out of nowhere, drawing a muzzle on his bill while Daffy just continued ranting. Bugs could only snicker to himself as he said, " _You know, it pays to still have good ties with Warner Bros. Animation. Eh, stay tuned for the next chapter for the final battle, because ... th-th-that's not all, folks!_ "

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, just like Bugs Bunny said, that's not all of this story, folks, because there is still a final showdown between the Winx Club and the Trix over the lives of the Looney Tunes. The Trix's anger seems liable to make them more powerful, but the Winx Club girls are sure to have some tricks up their sleeves. With some of the biggest stars of Warner Bros. Animation by the side, could the Winx Club win the final battle against the Trix ... or will the Trix emerge victorious and take over Looney Tune Land with an iron fist _and_ have the Looney Tunes as their own slaves? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	14. The Final Battle of Good Vs Evil

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 14: The Battle of Good Vs. Evil  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! **_**– Chapter 14:** "The Battle of Good Vs. Evil"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** Following a misunderstanding about who the mysterious strangers were, the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club finally realize that the mysterious strangers are actually Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny and Plucky Duck in disguise. When it turns out they were using their disguises because of what they heard about the Trix, the Trix girls decide to use an invisibility spell to ambush the Looney Tunes. However, Bugs quickly wises up to their game and splashes some water onto the Trix, angering them to the point that they would want to kill the Looney Tunes in cold blood. Bloom confidentally decides to step up against the Trix and battle them for the lives of the Looney Tunes. Will the Winx Club win the battle or will the Trix surprisingly emerge victorious agains the Winx? Well, let's "toon in" and find out, folks!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes shorts (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

In the Warners Bros. Recording Studio, Bugs is shown snickering at Daffy when he removed the muzzle from his bill during the break. Daffy could only look annoyed as he said to the audience, " _Welcome back to the story, folks. If you missed the previous chapter, I ended up having a muzzle drawn onto my face a la 'Duck Amuck'._ "

Bugs just rolled his eyes at Daffy as he said, " _No, that's not all that happened in this story. It turns out three of the Tiny Toons were actually the mysterious figures that scared Courage, though it was only because they were concerned about us Looney Tunes. Anyway, while we were conversing with the Toonsters, the Trix tried to ambush the Looney Tunes through the use of an invisibility spell. When yours truly splashed some water onto the girls, they suddenly gained a homicidal edge to them ... with intent on harming the Looney Tunes. However, the Winx Club girls aren't going to take this without a good, final battle. Will the Winx Club win this battle? Well, let's tune into the story and find out!_ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 12:35 PM)

Following the end of the last chapter, the Winx Club girls and Princess Diaspro all changed into their beautiful and stylish fairy forms. The Looney Tunes, the Warners, Buster, Babs and Plucky were all watching in amazement as the girls transformed into these beautiful fairies. Yakko and Wakko were really impressed by this as they both said, "Hellooo, Nurses!"

Dot just turned to the audience and said, "Boys, go fig."

Before the Winx and the Trix could engage in the battle, Bugs quickly stopped the scene by saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there, ladies, I think this hideout is a bit too dark for this final battle. May I suggest a change of scenery?"

The Winx and the Trix just looked confused about Bugs' request as Flora said, "Bugs, where do you suggest we have this final battle?"

Bugs just looked at the audience with a cool look on his face as he said to the girls, "Oh, I think you girls will be really impressed about this."

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Bugs, why did you suggest a change of scenery for the girls' final battle anyway?_ " Daffy asked with a curious look on his face.

Bugs just shrugged and said, " _Eh, I think the girls just deserved better conditions than the hideout. I mean, I know it sounds off, but it's a Warner Bros. tradition._ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 12:45 PM)

In the next scene, the Winx Club and the Trix were about to continue their battle in the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens while the Looney Tunes, the Warners, the Tiny Toons and Courage were all in the audience, preparing to watch the battle in amazement. Darcy decided to make the first move by producing a Wave of Darkness, which was set to go towards the Winx Club.

"Quick, guys, get behind me!" Tecna said as everyone got behind her and produced a neon-colored digital shield. "Digital Shield!"

While she made this defensive call, the wave of darkness came towards the girls, but only hit the shield instead of actually hitting the girls. While the girls were forced backwards when the wave hit them, they were successfully protected from the attack.

"Nice work, Tec!" Musa said as she flew up to the Trix and said, "Alright, witches, let's see if you can handle my Sonic Blast!"

When she made the call for a 'Sonic Blast', a group of high-frequency green waves appeared and headed towards the Trix. However, Stormy just coolly brushed the waves away and said, "Why don't you talk to the hand, sister? How about you try some lightning for size?"

Stormy quickly used her fingers to produce strong lightning bolts, which ended up hitting Flora and Stella, leaving them covered in black dust. Courage just watched the scene with worry in his eyes as he turned to the Looney Tunes and asked, "Uh, guys, don't you think you should step in and help them?"

"Of course ... if I want to get killed," Daffy said.

"Oh, that's such a classy response, Daffy," Bugs said in a sarcastic tone.

"What? I'm just saying it would be stupid for us to think we could help the Winx Club anyway!" Daffy said.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Well, am I right or am I right, folks?_ " Daffy asked the audience.

Bugs could only shake his head in embarrassment as he said to the audience, " _I wonder if anyone would like to adopt a duck for a good amount of money?_ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 12:50 PM)

Due to the intensity of this powerful battle, it attracted the other inhabitants of Looney Tune Land, which included such characters as the rest of the Looney Tunes cast, the Road Rovers, Freakazoid, Pinky and the Brain, and Osmosis Jones. It even got the attraction of other cartoon stars, such as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, Batman, the Teen Titans and Static Shock.

"Zoinks! Check it out, Scoob, there's fairies," Shaggy said in amazement.

"Reah, and witches!" Scooby said in a similar tone of amazement.

"Wait a minute, fairies _and_ witches? I didn't think Looney Tune Land was the home of fairy tales as well," Beast Boy said.

"Oh, brother," Raven said in a sarcastic and stoic tone.

"Ok, I have seen some crazy stuff—and I should know, I see it a lot in my own cartoons—but this is really ridiculous!" Freakazoid said as he zoomed out of the scene, but not without saying to the audience, "Goodnight, folks! I'll be back when the fight is over!"

"Morphix Strike!" Layla said as a beam of Morphix Power shot from her hands and aimed for Icy.

"Dragon Ball!" Bloom called as she shot a fireball at Icy as well.

However, unfortunately for both of them, Icy managed to dodge both of their attacks as she quickly threw an iceball at both of them, hitting Bloom and Layla as they both fell weakly to the ground.

Sylvester could only gasp in shock as he said, "Sufferin' Succotash! I gotta do sthomething!"

Sylvester was about to step up and give Bloom a helping hand, but Daffy decided to step up and say, "No, Sylvester, I think this requires the help of a _real_ hero."

While Daffy stepped out of the scene to look for a real hero, Layla and Bloom started to feel weaker and weaker as Bloom looked up at the Trix and said, "Listen to me, Trix, no matter what happens, you are not going to win this fight!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bloom," Icy said in a smug tone as she snapped her finger and produced a huge ACME anvil. "I think we just won this battle, deary."

As the anvil started to fall towards Bloom, she could only hopelessly cover her eyes and leave her hand out as a last defense. Just when it looked like the anvil was going to smash her, it was quickly stopped ... by Duck Dodgers, Daffy Duck's alter-ego! The crowd started to cheer wildly as Duck Dodgers threw the anvil to the side and picked up Bloom, saying, "Are you okay, Bloom?"

"Yeah," Bloom said with a genuine smile. "Thanks, Daffy."

"Please, Bloom, don't call me Daffy," Duck Dodgers said in a confident tone. "Just call me ... Duck Dodgers."

"Atta boy, Duck Dodgers!" Bugs cheered.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, Duck Dodgers!" Stella cheered.

"Why you little screwball!" Icy said in seething anger as she blasted some iceballs at Duck Dodgers, but he quickly dodged them with ease.

"Sorry, sister, but I can't let you win this battle; Woo-hoo!" Duck Dodgers said as he quickly blasted Icy with his futuristic laser gun.

Icy just got even angrier as she turned to Stormy and said, "Stormy, blast him away with one of your lightning bolts!"

"With pleasure!" Stormy said as she produced a lightning-fast lightning bolt and used it to chase Duck Dodgers.

Duck Dodgers noticed that the bolt was targeted for him, so he decided to utilize his old screwball tactic by trying to outsmart him. Sadly, he was unable to be successful with this as the bolt blasted him as he weakly said in a daze, "Under the spreading chestnut tree, the village smithy stands; the smith, a mighty a man is he, with strong and sinewy ..."

As Duck Dodgers said this in a daze, another lightning bolt crashed down onto Duck Dodgers, which caused him to change back into Daffy as he said, "... Hands!"

Stormy quickly picked up Daffy, then she threw him out of the stadium, much to the shock of everyone in the stadium as they all screamed, "DAFFY!"

Plucky could only break down in tears as he cried, "It's all my fault! Why would I let my hero go like that?! What did Daffy ever do to those girls?!"

Bloom noticed Plucky crying as she flew up into the air and said, "Don't worry, guys, I'm going to find Daffy."

"Bloom, wait!" Babs said, standing up from the stands.

"No 'buts', I am going to find him," Bloom said. "Daffy's the one who saved me in the first place, so I have to return the favor."

After Bloom flew out of the stadium to find Daffy, Babs could only say, "They ... still need you."

Meanwhile, Buster tried to comfort Plucky as he said, "Don't worry, Plucky. I'm sure Daffy will be okay once Bloom finds him."

Stormy smiled evilly at the other Winx girls as she said, "One down, six more to go."

"Oh, no, you don't, Stormy!" Flora said as she flew up to Stormy and said, "Let's see if you can handle my 'Flower Twister'!"

With that, she produced a tornado of beautiful flowers at Stormy, which indirectly weakened her by a huge amount. Stormy could only sneer at Flora, saying, "Not bad for a tornado, pixie, but let me top that! Double Tornado!"

Stormy summoned a series of raging tornadoes that headed towards Flora, with one of them catching her and the other girls. One of those tornadoes spun the girls in a circle a few times until they felt dizzy.

"Sheesh, and I thought the Tasmanian Devil was the one who specialized in tornadoes," Yakko said to the audience.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _You know, Yakko has a good point_ ," Daffy said. " _I always thought Taz would be the one to specialize in tornadoes._ "

" _Eh, I guess it's because we never knew much about other cartoon characters_ ," Bugs said as he coolly munched on a carrot.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 1:00 PM)

The girls eventually got out of the tornado with ease, but they could only watch from the ground hopelessly as they saw Flora continue spinning around in that tornado. Eventually, she was released from the tornado, but she was weak. Suddenly, Stormy grabbed Flora by her neck as she said, "You know something, Flora? Ever since we stepped into Looney Tune Land, you and your pathetic fairy friends made me sick."

"What do you have against me?" Flora asked. "It wasn't like we tried to humiliate you girls personally, so what's the problem?"

"For one thing, keeping us away from getting these stupid cartoon characters."

" _Stupid?_ " Wile E. said in a tone of bewilderment.

"Wait a minute, is _that_ what this is all about?" Flora asked, which silenced Stormy. "Why would you call the Looney Tunes 'stupid' when you don't know much about them?"

Princess Diaspro nervously walked up to Flora and nervously asked, "Flora, uh ... what are you doing?"

Flora just ignored Diaspro as she said, "All you three did was try to capture them, so they could be pawns in your plan for world domination. You even tried to create evil counterparts of them, so they could weaken our powers and _you_ could take over Looney Tune Land with an iron fist. That just sounds too extreme and feels like a disservice for all of these wonderful characters in here. You three should be ashamed of yourselves for doing this. You guys just became bigger bullies because of this situation. What great heroes you girls are."

The entire stadium just watched in silenced amazement as Sylvester leaned towards Bugs and said, "Wow ... Flora just stood up to the Trix."

"What? But, I ... uh, you ... uh, I ... **AHHHH!** " Stormy said as she turned red and produced a big ball of energy. "I am going to _**crush you**_ , little pixie! I will make sure you will _**never**_ exist in _**any type of universe ... EVER ... AGAIN!**_ "

When Stormy threw the ball at Flora, everyone watched the scene in fear until Flora felt someone push her out of the way. While Flora was tumbling on the ground, she realized what just happened. She realized it was _Bugs_ who pushed her out of harm's way. Bugs just flopped to the ground as he said, "Ooh! She got me, Flora!"

"No!" Flora shouted as she ran to Bugs' side and the Trix laughed evilly.

Bloom finally came back with Daffy, only to see that Bugs was on the ground with Flora by his side. Flora had tears well in her eyes as she tearfully asked, "Bugs, are you okay?"

Bugs just coughed weakly as he said to Flora, "Flora, she got me good. This looks like the end for ol' Bugs Bunny. *coughs weakly* I don't think I have enough life in me, doc. Everything's getting dark. I can't see! Please, Flora, don't leave me! Everything's just getting darker ... and darker! *coughs weakly* Goodbye, Flora ..."

"Bugs, wait, you can't leave!" Flora said, sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry, Flora, but I promise I'll see you in that big cartoon studio in the sky ..." Bugs said as he gave one final weak cough. "... Goodbye."

After that last weak "goodbye", Bugs just fell to the ground lifelessly as Daffy rushed to his side and said, "Bugs, wait! Bugs, wake up! Speak to me!"

When the situation became too clear, Daffy just started crying as he said, "No! This can't be! This really happened! They killed him! They killed him!"

Layla could only watch the scene in tears while the other Winx girls started to cry about Bugs' sudden death. The other Looney Tunes all started to cry over the loss of their leader, the Warners only watched with tears in their eyes, and Buster and Babs ... well, let's just say that Plucky quickly had to comfort them when it looked like they lost their hero.

Courage could only look at the Trix in anger as they flew down towards Bugs and Darcy said, "Well, Mr. Smart Guy, how smart do you feel now that your pathetic ToonTown is going to be ours?"

When the Trix started to gloat about their victory, Courage just stepped up and said, "What did any of these Looney Tunes ever do to you girls?"

The Trix quickly turned to look at Courage, then they started to back away in fear as Darcy fearfully said, "Hey, take it easy, Courage! We didn't mean it!"

"Oh, really? Just like how you didn't _mean_ to create evil versions of the Tunes? How you didn't _mean_ to use threats of homicide to get whatever you want? Goodness, you guys are bigger cowards than you actually realize!" Courage said as he got angrier.

"Wh-wh-what are you g-g-going to do about, you s-s-stupid d-d-dog?" Icy asked as she shivered in fear.

Courage decided to do what he learned from Eustace: he produced a freaky green mask and said, in the tone of Eustace, "Ooga Booga Booga!"

The Trix started to scream in the same style as Courage as they started to shiver in fear. However, their screams indirectly woke up Bugs as he weakly stood up and said, "Oh, what's up, doc? What did I miss?"

Everyone turned to Bugs and quickly rushed up to hug him after they realized he was finally back to normal. Bugs just looked confused about this scene as he asked, "Eh, pardon me, doc, but what's the occasion? Where's the fire?"

"Isn't it obvious, Bugs?" Lola said as she kissed Bugs. "You saved Flora."

"I did?" Bugs said in shock. "I mean ... _I did?_ "

"Yes, and, for that, you are a true hero, Bugs," Flora said to Bugs as she hugged him.

Bugs could only blush about this as he said, "Aw, it was nothing, Flora."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Flora said as she kissed Bugs on the cheek, leaving him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Bugs finally decided stood back up on his feet with a new, confident stance. Even though he was still a little wobbly and dizzy, he was at least better off than before.

Stormy just looked angry about this and said, "What the? That was all of the power I had, and there wasn't even a scratch on him this whole time!"

Bloom turned to the Trix with a smile and said, "That's right, because it's like this: you can throw all of the powerballs at these guys, but you can _never_ kill the Looney Tunes!"

For whatever reason, the Trix began to moan and groan as Icy said, "What's going on? All of our dark magic is weakening."

"Wait, that's it!" Tecna said in amazement. "Even with all of the cartoon antics, Looney Tune Land tends to have some negative energy ..."

"Due to how some of the Tunes put themselves through some stressful situations ..." Bugs added.

"But, because of Bugs saving Flora ..." Layla said.

"The dark magic is weakening the witches ..." Princess Diaspro added.

"And, the positive energy grows! That's it!" Bloom said as she turned to the Tunes and the Winx. "Guys, I think I know what we must do."

Bloom flew over to the other cartoon characters and said, "Listen, everyone, we need some help in defeating the Trix and the only way to do that is to team up and work together."

The others looked confused as The Brain said, "Could you take a rain check?"

Stella just flew over to them and said, "What, are you guys deaf or something? You just heard Bloom! Go ahead and hold hands!"

Quickly, the Warner characters followed her orders right away as Bloom turned to Stella and laughed, saying, "Wow, Stella, I guess you have the right use of authority, but that was too unnecessary, if you ask me."

"Oh, come on!" Stella said as she took Bloom's hand and flew down to hold the other characters' hands, with the Tunes and the other Winx girls joining in.

"Alright, everyone, think of one positive thing you can say about this Warner Bros. universe," Bloom said.

"Saving the world from the forces of evil," Robin said, which caused the witches to scream in pain.

"It's working, keep going!" Musa yelled.

"The same thing Pinky and I do every night: try to take over the world!" The Brain said as the Trix moaned again.

"Hanging out with my friend, Scooby-Doo," Shaggy said.

"R'aww," Scooby said with a smile. "I rike hanging out with my friend, Raggy."

"We like doing a lot of wacky things," The Warners said as they bounced around for a bit before jumping back into place.

"Singing and pwaying some beautiful music," Tweety said.

"Chasing the bird and sthpending time with my sthon," Sylvester said.

"Trying to find new ways to capture the Road Runner," Wile E. said in an academic tone.

"Spending time with Penelope Pussycat," Pepe said with a smile while Penelope just blushed at Pepe's statement.

"The money ... and my screwball antics, whoo-hoo!" Daffy said while everyone just stared at him.

"Well, I like the works of mother nature, the peaceful sights of the neighborhood, and all of the carrots in the world ... but, most of all, I'm very thankful for the huge amount of stars that have came in over the years since the original era of Warner Bros. Animation," Bugs said, which almost caused the Winx Club girls to cry.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Daffy just looked at Bugs with an impassive look as he said, " _Show-off ... what a perfect example of type-casting._ "

" _I bet you didn't know I got a salary bonus because of that_ ," Bugs said. " _Plus, I actually managed to bring in more interest to the other Warner Bros. cartoons._ "

" _Wait, what?!_ " Daffy said in shock.

Bugs just coolly shrugged it off as he said, " _Exactly._ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 1:05 PM)

"I like protecting my owners, Muriel and Eustace, from the forces of evil that come around the City of Nowhere," Courage said as the girls said 'aww'.

"We like being taught by the greatest cartoon characters who ever lived," Buster, Babs and Plucky said.

"Friendship," Flora said.

"Friendship," Tecna said.

"Friendship," Musa said.

"Friendship," Layla said.

"Shopping ..." Stella said, causing her to get looks of annoyance from everyone. "... and Friendship!"

"Fashion _and_ Friendship," Princess Diaspro said with a genuine smile.

"Friendship," Bloom said.

The power of Friendship was all it took to stop the Trix's reign of terror. They were all on the ground, weak with no powers and were barely moving.

"Thanks, guys," Bloom said. "Now, we have to finish them off!"

Before the girls could finish the Trix, Marvin the Martian appeared on the scene and said, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance, ladies?"

Marvin quickly produced an ACME Pu39 Toontastic Rocketship and tied the Trix to it. Once he completed his part of the job, the girls decided to combine all of their spells together, and use that big ball of energy to power the rocketship and send the Trix back to the Realm of Magix. Once that happened, the rocketship finally worked and the Trix were gone right in front of everyone's eyes. The Winx Club girls were still weak, but they were happy because they won the war.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Bugs and Daffy just watched the scene in satisfaction and enjoyment as Daffy cheered wildly and said, " _Woo-hoo! Now,_ that's _how you write an ending to a story, buster! Boy, I bet the people at Warner Bros. aren't going to believe this!_ "

Bugs quickly stopped Daffy as he said, " _Now, hold on there, Daffy. We still have one more challenge ahead of us: just_ how _are the Winx Club girls going to return home?_ "

" _How do you think they are going to get home, Bugs_?" Daffy asked.

Bugs just shrugged and said, " _Eh, similar to how Michael Jordan left Looney Tune Land in 'Space Jam' ... ask what time it is_."

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, this is it: the final conclusion to this dramatic confrontation between the Winx Club and the Trix ... the Winx Club managed to win with some help from the Looney Tunes and other Warner Bros. cartoon characters. Now, don't go away, folks, because there is one chapter left to this whole story. What will the Winx Club do now? Will they stay in Looney Tune Land or will they return to the Realm of Magix? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	15. Here's the Grand Finale!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! Chp. 15: Here's the Grand Finale!  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Toonin' Up in Magix! **_**– Chapter 15:** "Here's the Grand Finale!"

* * *

 **Chapter Description** **:** After a marvelous final battle against the Trix with the help of the Looney Tunes and Courage the Cowardly Dog, the Winx Club managed to win their final battle against the Trix in Looney Tune Land. Once all is said and done, the Winx Club girls are set to return to the Realm of Magix and, more directly, Alfea College. However, the girls aren't leaving without a goodbye to their new friends. Well, at least the girls won't have to deal with the Trix or have any drama in this final chapter. Hopefully, Daffy will be glad about this chapter not ending with a cliffhanger ... right? Anyway, let's "toon in" and jump into this final chapter, folks!

 **Dedication** **:** To LooneyWriter, MonstarzGirl, the original team behind the classic Looney Tunes shorts (Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Robert McKimson, and Arthur Davis), the team behind the famous Winx Club series, the fellow fanfic writers who I consider write amazing and unique fanfics, and the various fanfic writers who tend to specialize in writing fanfics for the Looney Tunes and Winx Club universes (either for one series or both).

 **Disclaimer** **:** No profit is intended to be made from this story. I should also note that this story is set in an Alternate Universe from the main _Winx Club_ universe.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

Bugs and Daffy were busy hosting a party with the other Looney Tunes and the Winx Club girls as Bugs turned to the audience and said, " _Well, welcome back to the story, folks. If you have been keeping up since the beginning of this story, you have seen the Winx Club girls fall into Looney Tune Land, become friends with six of the Looney Tunes characters, engage in two battles with the Trix, and managed to save Looney Tune Land from impending doom! However, like many great things in this world, it all must come to an end. Hopefully, this will lead to future reunions and more new adventures later on. Well, let's jump back into the story and see how this goes, folks._ "

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 1:10 PM)

After the final battle between the fairies and the witches was over, everyone cheered wildly and confetti was blown everywhere after the Winx Club won the final battle against the Trix in Looney Tune Land. The Looney Tunes hugged their connected Winx girl as Daffy said, "Whoo-hoo! I don't know what else to say about this battle except ... that was amazing!"

"I gotta say, that was a pretty intense battle," Static Shock said.

"Yeah, you girls showed a lot of heart in this battle," Lola said as she high-fived Layla. "Say, do you think I could be a fairy myself?"

"Well, you could if you believe in yourself," Tecna said.

"I wouldn't mind if Princess Diaspro here became an official fairy like you girls," Yakko said as he 'rowled' at Princess Diaspro, making the other girls giggle.

"Say, Brain, do you think we could become fairies ourselves?" Pinky asked curiously.

The Brain just grabbed Pinky's nose in response and said, "Pinky, we would _not_ stoop that low to become fairies. Besides, we try to _take over_ the world, remember?"

"Oh, right, Brain," Pinky said as he laughed. "Narf! Zort!"

"Alright, everyone, I know you guys are amazed about this, but I'm afraid you guys have to go," Stella said. "Go on, vamoose. Scram, beat it, goodbye."

The colorful cast of characters left the stadium as they were still talking about how unbelievable and amazing the battle was between the Winx and the Trix. Bugs just watched on in amazement as he turned to the girls and said, "Well, this is something you don't see everyday. This is something that never happened in Warner Bros. cartoons."

"Well, just think about how you guys would feel about being in the Realm of Magix," Stella said while she looked at her nails.

"Well, I can see this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Pepe said with a smile. "Right?"

"Of course," Musa said as she giggled at Pepe. "You guys didn't think you were going to lose your memories of us, did ya?"

The Looney Tunes all shook their heads 'No' as Courage looked up at the girls and asked, "What about me? Am I going to lose my memory of you girls?"

Flora kneeled down to Courage and hugged him as she said, "Of course not, Courage. If we ever visit the Middle of Nowhere, I'm sure you'd be able to remember us from this adventure."

"Yay!" Courage said with a genuine smile.

"Well, I have a feeling we won't forget about the Animaniacs and Tiny Toons, ladies," Stella said as she laughed at Yakko and Wakko trying to romance her.

"I see your point there, Stella," Bloom said as she also giggled at Yakko and Wakko's antics.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _Sheesh, don't the Warner Brothers have any form of restraint when it comes to them meeting cute girls?_ " Daffy asked as he shook his head at the Warner Brothers' antics.

" _Daffy, you should've known this was going to happen_ ," Bugs said. " _You should see how they act in their own series_."

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 1:15 PM)

"Well, of course, I'm sure you girls will see more of these guys in the near future," Bugs said as he laughed.

"Yeah, I see your point," Stella said. "Well, guys, I think we better get back home before we get in trouble for being in another dimension. After all, you girls know how Griselda is about stuff like this."

The Tunes and the Winx just looked confused as Porky Pig stepped up and said, "Stella, it's actually one-f-f-f—one-fi-fi—a q-q-quarter past one. Besides, I don't think this Griselda person would be mad about you girls being out on a weekend, of all things."

"Really? Wow, time really does fly around here," Stella said in surprise.

Bugs just coolly pulled out a carrot and munched on it as he said, "Eh, once you stay around here for a while, you start to get used to it, doc."

The Winx and the Tunes just laughed as Bloom said, "Well, we do have a few minutes left, so ... is there anything you guys want before we leave?"

The Tunes thought about it for a minute as Daffy just muttered, "I think I deserve some money."

"Alright, Daffy," Bloom said as she walked to Stella and said, "Go ahead, Stella."

Stella was surprised about this, but she decided to do it anyway. She pulled out a $20 bill and handed it to Daffy, much to the duck's complete joy and happiness. As Daffy 'whoo-hoo'd' after getting the easy $20 bill, he noticed that Stella felt unappreciated about her selfless actions. Daffy just looked at the money in his hand and said, "What am I doing? I don't think Duck Dodgers would even do something like this. Heroes don't do good deeds for the greed, they do it out of the kindness of their heart."

Daffy decided to walk to Stella and give her the money back. When Daffy tapped on her back, Stella turned to him and saw he was going to give her the $20. Stella just sighed and said in a passive tone, "No, Daffy, you can keep it. You really deserve it."

"Nah, trust me, Stella," Daffy said with a smile. "I think _you_ deserve it after you saved us from the Trix. Honestly, I feel that you deserve all the money in the world for saving us from impending doom."

"Really?" Stella asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah," Daffy said.

When Stella took back her $20 bill and smiled at Daffy, the duck just turned with a smile on his face and coolly walked away. However, Stella quickly called out to him, "Oh, come here, you lovable, little screwball, you!"

Stella quickly grabbed Daffy and squeezed him tight as she hugged him. Daffy was struggling to get back down, but he decided to enjoy this moment as he turned to the audience and said, "Ah ... why ruin this heartwarming moment? After all, I think she deserves a nice ending."

While Daffy and Stella hugged each other, Sylvester walked over to Bloom and said, "Sthay, Bloom, I really wanna thank you for saving us from the Trix. I know I didn't say that enough, but I want you to know that I appreciate how you and your friends saved us from the Trix's evil clutches."

Bloom grabbed Sylvester's face and kissed him on his cheek as she said, "Oh, don't worry, Sylvester. Like Bugs would say, it was nothin'."

After Bloom kissed him, Sylvester blushed as he stammered in a manner similar to Beaky Buzzard, which made Bloom giggle. While the other Looney Tunes were giving goodbye hugs to their connected Winx girl, Courage walked up to Bugs and said, "Well, Bugs, I was amazed about your sacrifice in the battle. I was really concerned about your well-being because I thought you weren't going to survive a hit like that."

Bugs just chuckled as he said, "Eh, don't worry, Courage. Even if villains like the Trix pull out their best moves and their hardest hits on us, they will _never_ outright kill the Looney Tunes. Besides, it would take a lot more to obliterate us anyway."

Courage just smiled at that while the Tunes and the Winx were set to say goodbye to each other. Bloom looked at all of the Looney Tunes and said, "You know, guys? We really appreciate what you guys did for us in this battle. You all really taught us a lot of new things about the world of Warner Bros. cartoons. I mean, you guys have a lot of ..."

The Looney Tunes all said in unison, "Uh-huh ..."

"Well, you guys have a lot of ..." Bloom said as she tried to think of a way to finish her sentence.

"Yesss ..." The Looney Tunes said in unison.

"Well, whatever that something is, you guys have a _lot_ of it," Bloom said with a smile.

The Looney Tunes could only laugh at that as the girls got ready to go ... but not before Layla stopped and said, "Oh, Bugs?"

"Eh, what's up, Layla?" Bugs said.

"Try to stay out of trouble," Layla said while giggling.

"You know I will," Bugs said as he looked at Lola, who was giggling until she and Bugs leaned in for a kiss with Bugs saying, "Come here!"

After the kiss, Lola started to act like a Looney Tune as Flora stepped down and said, "Oh, wait!"

Flora walked over to Bugs and hugged him as she said, "I really appreciate what you did for me, Bugs. You and your friends really taught us a lot of new and interesting things."

Bugs felt touched about this as he just coolly said, "Aw, don't worry, Flora. It was the least we could do, doc."

"Thanks, Bugs," Flora said. "We hope that we will catch up with you again in the near future."

Flora then kissed him on the cheek as she got up and flew away with her friends while the Looney Tunes, Courage, the Warners and the Tiny Toons all waved at them. Daffy just watched the girls fly away as he turned to Bugs and said, "Well, Bugs, are you _sure_ we are going to see those girls again in the future?"

"I'm positive about that, Daffy," Bugs said. "I think for this next encounter, we should pay them a surprise visit at their school and see what their school is about."

"Yeah, and you could actually let them substitute for you guys at ACME Looniversity when they visit you guys next time," Buster said. "I think that should lead to some interesting chemistry."

"I can sense some future crossovers coming soon, folks," Yakko said as he smirked at the audience.

* * *

(The Narrators' Room)

" _So, are you_ really _positive that we are going to reunite with the Winx Club in the near future?_ " Daffy asked curiously.

Bugs just munched on a carrot as he said, " _Eh, think about it, Daffy. When you think about how crossovers work in the animation world, I think it would be possible for us to have some later adventures with the Winx. That is, after they visit the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Freemans, Courage, Billy and Mandy ..._ "

Daffy just looked at the audience in amazement as he said, " _Sheesh, crossovers_ do _happen on a fast rate nowadays._ "

* * *

(Alfea College for Fairies – Sunday: 1:30 PM)

Back in Alfea, the girls and Princess Diaspro were sitting in the girls' dorm room, resting after their latest adventure. While the girls were busy conversing amongst themselves, Princess Diaspro and Bloom were in the middle of a good-natured conversation as Bloom said, "You know, Diaspro, I'm glad you came through for us in this battle."

"Aw, it was nothing, Bloom," Diaspro said with a genuine smile. "Say, Bloom, I have an honest question."

"Sure, what's up?" Bloom asked.

"Well ... even though we had our differences in the past, do you think I could join Alfea and become a fairy like you guys?" Diaspro asked.

"Honestly, Diaspro, I could see that happening," Bloom said. "The girls and I would have to pull a few strings, but I'm sure it will happen one day."

Princess Diaspro smiled as she hugged Bloom and said, "Oh, thank you, Bloom! I really appreciate this!"

"No problem, Diaspro," Bloom said as she giggled. "Wow, Stella, I know how Daffy felt when you were hugging him ..."

"Oh, very funny, Bloom," Stella said with a smirk.

All of the girls started to laugh after Stella made that comment.

* * *

(Looney Tune Land – Sunday: 1:35 PM)

Back in Looney Tune Land, the Tunes returned to their super-looney lives and routines: Sylvester, Tweety, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner all resumed with their usual chasing games whereas Bugs and Daffy were hanging out in a luxury mansion that was owned by Bugs himself. The Warners, the Tiny Toons, Courage and the other characters all returned to their own areas of interest following the events that have transpired. Bugs and Daffy were busy relaxing in a luxury resort as Bugs said, "You know, it's really amazing how things can just go back to normal after a series of wild and magical events."

"You said it, brother," Daffy said as he took a sip of water. "I'm just glad we won't have to worry about any supernatural beings after today. However, I still wonder how we are going to be able to visit the Winx Club after this adventure."

"Well, the way I figure it ... if Wile E. decided to create these time-travel devices for us, I'm sure we could surprise the Winx Club girls at Alfea, but for now, a toon can dream," Bugs said.

"You said it, buster!" Daffy said as he and Bugs clinked their drinks together and cheered with a laugh.

" _ **That's all, folks!**_ **"**

* * *

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd and Wascally Wabbit  
Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, Tweety, Sylvester J. Pussycat, Wile E. Coyote, NegaDuck, Dark Romancer, Tweetums the Bird, PuddyTat Sly, Evilus-Coyotius, Plucky Duck and Duck Dodgers  
Dee Bradley Baker as The Road Runner  
Grey Griffin as Penelope Pussycat and Icy  
Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny  
Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
Amy Gross as Stella  
Alejandra Reynoso as Flora  
Romi Dames as Musa  
Morgan Decker as Tecna  
Cree Summer as Layla  
Ariana Grande as Princess Diaspro  
Christina Rodriguez as Darcy  
Kimberly Brooks as Stormy  
Marty Grabstein as Courage the Cowardly Dog  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky  
Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner  
Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Babs Bunny  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny  
Maurice LaMarche as The Brain  
Scott Innes as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo  
Greg Cipes as Beast Boy  
Paul Rugg as Freakazoid

 **Musical Direction by:  
** J. Eric Schmidt

 **Dedicated To:  
** LooneyWriter and MonstarzGirl

 **Written, Directed and Produced by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

After the credits, the concentric Looney Tunes rings were seen and Bugs Bunny was shown munching on a carrot as he looked at the audience and said, "Well, that's all, folks!"

However, Porky Pig quickly stepped in and said, "Th-th-that's my line! Th-th-th-"

Before Porky could close the show, however, Daffy Duck stepped in and proudly said, "Step aside, Babe, and why don't you let a _real star_ do this? That's all-!"

However, as Daffy was saying the closing line, he was pushed out of the rings by the Winx Club as the girls all said, "That's all, folks!"

Once the girls said that, the rings were pulled up by Buster and Babs Bunny, with Buster saying, "Say goodnight, Babs."

"Goodnight, Babs," Babs said as Buster pulled the rings back down.

After the rings were pulled down, the words "That's all Folks!" were magically written on the screen, signifying that it was _really_ all for the show, folks.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, that is all for this story, folks! After a series of dramatic tribulations and zany, fast-paced comedy, the story comes to a satisfying close. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as I did writing it. Note how Bugs foreshadows the further adventures of the Winx Club girls, as I plan on creating an _Animation Multiverse_ series with the girls meeting new allies along the way. The next story set in the _Animation Multiverse_ universe will possibly involve either the Eds, The Boondocks, Billy and Mandy, or anyone else. If you guys want to vote for the next story in the _Animation Multiverse_ series, remember to vote in the poll. Anyway, Thanks for Reading, Everybody, and th-th-th-that's all, folks!


End file.
